Yata Knows Best
by Leasperfectionist
Summary: You're starting a new life in Shizume City. As a freshly new college student you get to start a new path, but things change when you're forced to join the Red Kings Clan, but it couldn't be all bad. A distant but sweet Yata is there to mentor you. You'll go through the dangers of the city while maybe having the chance to fall in love with Yata or maybe even the King himself.
1. A New Life A New Start

A/N: Hello fellow Fan Fictioners I am clearly new to all of this, and I can also assure you that my writing is fairly fresh and different. I hope you enjoy my little version of "K" not a lot of people are known of this anime let alone chose to write about it, but anyways hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this series although this story is from my own thoughts, but the names and profile of these characters were strictly created by GoRA. To keep from confusion and because I don't really like the whole changing the name thing, because it kind of kills the story a little bit, i'll be using the same identities as the characters in the show. Just know they are not my original ideas. Also to prevent me from repeating this throughout the chapters this disclaimer is declared throughout this entire story. Thanks :)

WARNING: This story does contain minor lemons and a little bit of cursing, but nothing too crazy. If you are totally against that stuff I wouldn't advise you not to read this. I do promise though that my story is not fixated on the ideas of lemons or bad language. It's just a regular romantic, so don't be surprised.

P.S Please comment and review the more critics the merrier! :)

* * *

Friday, 4:53pm

(Narrative POV)

As you're walking down the sidewalk, you hear the sounds of sirens and cars rushing beside you. You just got done coming back from your freshman orientation at Ashinaka University. It took so long that you realized it was almost getting dark. The sky looked of a pinky-orange hue and the smell of sewer steam and gasoline were everywhere.

*Just a tip, when the words are italicized it's in your head*

(Readers POV)

 _As a freshman in college my parents warned me about Shizume City. Even though it's incredibly beautiful they weren't to thrilled to see me hop on a train and leave them so quickly, but why wouldn't I take the chance. It's my dream to be here. Here I can focus on my music. If I stayed at home I could never pursue my dreams, and my parents would never accept it._

(Narrative POV)

As you walk towards your apartment you walk past an alleyway only to see a man with short blonde hair and two women loitering about. The women are dressed very provocatively and the man seems to be leaning on the side of the wall degrading the women by flicking ciggarette buds at them. One of the women, with bright red hair, throws herself onto the man licking his neck while gliding her fingers around the trace of his belt buckle. You watch with a disgusted look on your face as the woman caresses him. Then you realize the man is staring right at you. You can see his bright blue eyes piercing right through you. He stares at you and grins and his smirk becomes so wide that you can see his teeth and when he licks his lips reality finally comes back to you. You quickly put your head down and face the way you were walking and right as you were about to continue on you bump into another man in a blue suite..

 **(Reader POV)**

 _Gosh dammit! There sure is a lot of men in this city!_

You: "I-I'm sorry, I really need to watch where I'm going."

Fushimi: " It's no problem. You're quite a woman to bump into. A university student right?"

You: "Yeah, but I wouldn't appoint you as clever, considering I'm in my uniform."

Fushimi: " I see you didn't get accepted into that school for nothing, but I must say you are a bit of a smart ass."

You: " Riiight. Well.. uh.. Mr - "

Fushimi: "Fushimi. My name is Saruhiko Fushimi."

You: " Fushimi.. Yeah I better get going."

 **(Narrative POV)**

He pulled down his glasses slightly and gave you a little smirk and nodded. Even though his nod seemed sincere you could see in his eyes there was something odd about him.

Fushimi: " Of course (y/fullname). I'll be seeing you again."

He walks around you shouting at the man and the women to move away from the no loitering zone.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What the hell! How does he even know my name?!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You look down on your chest to see your student name and I.D pass dangling from your lanyard.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Of course. *sigh* . Well if I plan to live in this damn city I better learn how to be street smart. I can start by not waving my identity to everyone who decides to make small talk with me. That guy… Fushimo or Fushimi really creeped me the hell out, and what was with that blonde haired guy and those chicks?! Well its not that shocking. This is the city and it's my decision to live here, so I better get used to it._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You've finally made it to your apartment. It looks nice and professional. You have an island in the kitchen where you'll usually set your purse and books. There's a nice comfortable living room with a sofa and flat screen where you'll eat your (f/f).Your room is a nice size with a walk in bathroom and closet, also a desk with your laptop on it and a queen sized bed. Next to your bed is a sliding door that leads to a patio. When you set your things down you see all your boxes already stacked inside the living room. You grab the boxes marked clothes and toiletries. You do your nightly routine such as washing your face and brushing your teeth, and putting on your pajamas that only consist of a oversized t-shirt and cute underwear. As you hop into bed you recap everything that has happened to you today. You grab your phone to make a quick call to your dad but it goes straight to voicemail.

 ** _(Readers POV)_**

 _I guess my father is still mad at me. He'll have to get over it sometime..well at least I hope he does. It's my life and now I have a new start._


	2. Thugs With Morals

Saturday, 8:15am

 **(Narrative POV)**

You wake up to the sun beaming down on your face through the blinds. Getting up you wipe the drool from the side of your mouth and check your phone. Just one notification on Instagram and two messages from your bestfriend, (h/n), from back home. Sliding out of bed you head to the bathroom, and as you look in the mirror you look at the fine details about yourself. You are not conceited but you know you are pretty and you also know that that can be a dangerous thing when living in the city. You do your daily routine and put on your clothes. You decide to wear some light blue jeans which you rolled up at the bottom, all white high top Chucks, and a loose gray tank top. You then put your hair in a messy bun and called it a day. For breakfast you ate your (f/cereal) and some coffee and left the dishes in the sink. There's a lot of things you have to do today. You think about whether you should unpack or check back at the University to get the rest of your books for your classes or maybe just go explore the city. Exploring the city sounded way more fun so the decision was decided. You grab your purse and your keys and head out.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I really should be getting my books for class but I just got here, and I wanna know more about this place. I came from the countryside where there's a lot of trees and where there wasn't any need for train stations or police departments on every corner._

Random Little Girl: "Hey! Excuse me miss! You dropped this!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

The little girl running after you hands you a coin. On the coin it has a flame insignia. You study it carefully and then you realize it starts burning you.

 **(Reader POV)**

 _AH shit! *you drop the coin* Damn that burns!_

"Hey…!"

 _What! She's gone? How could she leave that fast?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You wrap the coin up in the napkin and put it in your pocket. The burning sensation comes to a stop. You then see the D train approaching so you prepare yourself to hop on.

Lady on the intercom: " Attention passengers the D train heading outward to Middle Park is about to depart. I repeat: The D train heading out to Middle Park is about to depart."

As you ride the D train to the park you see a couple of guys with skateboards. They are all talking to each other and rough housing on the train but you can't really hear anything because you have your headphones in. One of the kids skateboards comes rolling towards your feet. You stare at it, it seems to been really worn out and almost on the verge of snapping but for some reason it seems like it has the willpower to keep moving on. A man with reddish brown hair and a black beanie comes over to you. He pops the skateboard up with his foot and catches it with his hand. He look down at you with a straight face. You can feel the coin in your pocket suddenly heating up. His green eyes sparkle at you, and he glances to where your pocket is and then looks back into your eyes. He frowns and as soon as he is about to say something one of his friends calls out to him and tells him to come back. He turns his head towards his friends then back at you. For a second he still has that pained look on his face, but then it softens and he walks away. For the rest of the ride he stands in the back of the train near his friends and stares at you till your stop comes.

The both of you get off at the same spot.

 **(Reader POV)**

 _*you glance in his direction* He's still staring at me. What the heck is his problem. I don't think I know him, in fact I'm positive I've never seen him in my life. Although he is quite cute. *scratching your head and sighing* let me just get out of here._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You walk around the park seeing all of the beautiful atmosphere. You check to see if the coin is still in your pocket, which it is. As you stop to get something to drink from a vendor you see the same little girl sitting at a picnic bench playing with marbles. You walk up to her, and as you do the coin starts to heat up.

You: " Hey."

Anna: "Hello."

You: " Oh.. Uh.. do you not remember me? * you reach in your pocket and pull out the coin* This belongs to you. You gave it to me."

Anna: " I know I gave it to you. The marbles gave me your location and told me to give it to you."

You: " Ummm.. okay but it's not mine."

Anna: " Why does it matter if it's not yours? Why don't you just keep it?"

You: " Because it belongs to someone else, and because i'm not a thief! * sigh* Look kid what's your name?"

Anna: " Anna Kushina"

You: " Thats pretty. Okay, Anna can you just find the right owner of this coin? Can you do that for me please?"

Anna: " That was my job in the first place and I completed that job by giving you the coin."

You: *you try to place the coin in Anna's hand but when you touch her she grabs her marbles and runs away* " Wait! Anna!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

As you chase after Anna you realize she's really fast or you're just extremely out of shape. Anna leads you out of the park and into the city. She takes you into an abandoned alleyway. You're ducking and dodging every trashcan and dirty puddle that comes in your way. Anna makes a hard right and when you turn the corner you run right into what felt like a wall and landed right on your butt. When you regain your senses you look up to see a tall blonde haired man with glasses. You try to collect your thoughts but before you can do anything the coin in your hand starts burning you, even through the napkin and you let it go. You look at your hand to see that this time the coin has left a mark and while you're studying your hand the man bends over to pick up the coin which has no effect on him.

Kusanagi: " How out of the ordinary. You wanna explain to me why you have one of our coins?"

You see the little girl standing behind him, holding onto his jacket, but you look a couple feet behind her to see that guy you saw on the train and a couple of his friends. He's leaning on the side on the wall with his head down and arms crossed, and his skateboard propped under his foot while his friends just stare and watch.

Kusanagi: " Hello?"

You: " I-I got it from that little girl, the one behind you. Anna." *you stand up and fix yourself*

Kusanagi: " Really? Is that so? Is this woman right, Anna?"

Anna: "Mhm."

Kusanagi: " No one who isn't a loyal subject to the Red King can have the power to hold on to one of these coins. If someone like that did get their hands on it they would need to be executed immediately."

 **(Narrative POV)**

The boy from from the train jolts his head up and stares and the tall man.

Kusanagi: " Who are you and what do you do?"

You: " I'm (y/n), and im a student at Ashinaka University."

Kusanagi: " Chitose!"

Chitose: " Yes sir?"

Kusanagi: " Finish her."

You: " Wait! What! No! Just hold on! You don't have to kill me!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

The man starts to walk over to you as the tall one and the little girl walk away. The little girl sheds one tear and then bows her head and continues to walk. The boy from the train stands up straight and looks at the tall man.

Yata: " Kusanagi!"

The tall man looks at him.

Yata: " Do you not hear this girl? She's willing to comply with the way we run things. We might be thugs but we do have morals. Have some sense of morality."

Kusanagi: " Yata, we can't reqroute every person that steps into our lives."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Reqroute?_

Yata: " I didn't sign up for killing beautiful women."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Beautiful?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You start to run away but the slim man snatches you and begins tugging on your shirt. He then grabs your neck and pins you against the wall. You look to see Yata staring at you, horrified.

Kusanagi: *sigh* " Chitose.. * the man looks at him* .. Let her go."

Chitose: " Really boss? She actually has a nice body. Its soft and fragile. I wanna find out how flexible she is before I break her."

Yata: "Let her go idiot. Or the next thing you'll see is my wheels to your face."

Chitose: " Okay little shit. I'd like to see you try."

 **(Narrative POV)**

Chitose throws you to the floor and you hit your head on a pipe sticking out of the brick wall. You try to push yourself up but a heavy weight feels like it fell right on your back. You start to see blood cover your eye and slowly your vision blurs out. You wake up to find yourself laying in a bed, but it's definitely not your bed.

* * *

A/N: I know, sucky way to end a chapter but it's 5:14am and I forgot to stop typing and to start sleeping. Please leave a review on how the story is so far. If you have any notes or suggestions please let me know. I will remind you this is my first story and I am writing this one a little differently than most, but i'm open for any type of criticism. Thank you for reading it means a lot. I will be posting chapter 3 " The Acceptance of Homra" really soon so stay tuned. :)


	3. The Acceptance of Homra

Sunday, 7:45pm

 **(Narrative POV)**

You wake up with a blazing headache and can barely remember anything that has happened to you. A scar lies right beneath your hairline and when you reach up to touch it you wince from the pain. Simultaneously, flashback from yesterday afternoon roll through your head and you remember the slob that attacked you, and the tall man with the little girl. You even remember the sky and how puffy and painted the clouds looked. You remember hands wrapped around your waist and legs, squeezing harder as your head swayed from left to right and when you gave it all your might to bring your head up you saw Yata carrying you. His attention was focused straight ahead and when he looked down to catch you looking at him he gently jolted your head all the way up to where it would lay on his shoulder.

Yata: " Rest."

And those were the last words you heard.

The room around you is darkly lit. You're covered in black sheets and only one light does it's duty to help you see.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Where am I?_

You sit up right on the bed and take a careful look around. You spot a window on the other side of the room and try your best to quickly get over there. You stumble a couple of times but you reach the window and pull back the blinds to find out some clue as to where you might be.

 _I know for sure i'm not anywhere near my apartment complex. I can see the park lights from here._

You hear the door crack open and you quickly turn around.

 _Its Yata._

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Damn. She's awake. I was really hoping I could avoid the confrontation._

 _Yata: "Hey."_

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Wow I get knocked the hell out and all I get is… hey._

You: "Hi," you said with a bit of an attitude.

Yata closes the door behind him.

Yata: " My name's Yata. I carried you to my room when you passed out. You were practically out for a whole day. The gash on your head was severely deep, so I stitched you up myself."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _He stitched me up! So I guess now he's a professional at this type of thing._

You: "Thank you."

Yata: " Here's the deal. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You are not off the hook. My boss, Kusanagi, and the Red King are consulting right now on how to either dispose of you or show you mercy. If they choose to be merciful I can tell you right now it will come with a price."

You: " I don't understand! The little girl was the one who gave me the coin in the first place! Look im not even supposed to be here. I have my first day of class tomorrow morning and I didn't travel 8,000 miles to be 'disposed of'."

Yata: " The little girl and that coin are the least of your worries. Look just relax and wait. I'll come back to give you the news. Don't do anything rash or idiotic."

Yata opens the door but before he leaves the room he look back into your eyes.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _The way she is standing makes her look like she isn't at all affected by this, but the glare in her eyes says differently. Wait a sec…. Is...Is that a tear? Shit. It is a tear. *sigh*_

Yata closes the door and walks towards you.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Why is he walking towards me?_

You feel the tear streaming down your face.

 _Crap!_

You quickly turn to wipe your face and when you turn back around Yata is 2 centimeters away from you.

Yata: " Listen.. *he puts his hand behind his head and look down at the floor*.. there's something about you that I feel like I need to protect."

You: " Look I don't need protection. I'm not completely helpless. I'm smart. Smarter than you think. I sense my surrounding and manipulate things to work for my benefit. I can and will protect myself, so thanks but no thanks."

Yata: " I get it. "

Yata steps in closer pressing you completely against the wall. He places his hand against the wall right at your eye level. He leans in closer and whispers in your ear...

Yata: " That's the kind of thinking that's gonna get you killed (y/n). You're different and being different scares people. It causes them to do reckless things. So take it from me you're gonna need my help whether you like it or not. You can't read everybody (y/n).

You: " How do you know my name."

Yata: " Pretty soon the whole city is gonna know your name. It depends on you if it's gonna be a good thing or a bad thing."

Yata rubs his thumb over your bottom lip and then gently over your chin. You begin to get chills.

Yata: " You're mine for now and my job, that I am strictly bound to, is to protect you at all costs."

You: " Please don't leave me."

Yata's eyes open wide while yours tear up.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _I know her all too well. She is strong and independent but in all reality she has the emotions and feelings of a regular human. She's beautiful and that's why i can already tell she'll be the death of me._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Just then a man barges into the room.

Man: "Yata, bring the woman to Mikoto."

You gaze at Yata with fear but also acceptance. Tears begin to roll down your face.

Yata: " Wipe your tears and follow my lead. Be calm and collective."

He looks at you and smiles.

You: " Am I going to die?"

Yata: " Just remember what I told you, okay?"

You do as he says and take a deep breath.

You: " Okay."

A/N This story has major plot twists ahead so please stay tuned and also please give me feedback on how it is. If there is something you like or dislike let me know. Thank You :)


	4. The Acceptance of Homra Part2

Sunday, 8:37pm

 **(Narrative POV)**

As you walk down the hallway you analyze your surroundings. Ahead of you is Yata. He walks confident and prepared and every 30 seconds or so he looks over his shoulder to check on you.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Jeez, this hallway is long. I feel like i've been walking for a cool minute._

You look behind you to see nothing but darkness.

 _Well there's no going back to the room. *sigh* . If things go wrong I can't get lost, so far we haven't hit any turns and i've only passed about 13 doors from Yata's room. I'm not dying today. That's a promise to myself and if Yata means what he says… about protecting me… my promise may be worth something. What I don't understand is why he believes protecting me is a 'duty'? He barely knows me but I do feel like I have seen him before. I denied it when I got off the train yesterday at the park, but now I just don't know._

Yata: " Hey, you're pretty quiet back there. You remember what I told you to do, or are you completely pissing your pants right now?"

You: " W-What!? No! I'm just preparing myself."

Yata: " Haha, i'm just messing with you."

You: " Right because the fate of my life is just a joke! *sigh* Yata can I tell you something?"

Yata: " Yeah. Shoot."

You: " I just want a normal life. It's practically my first full day in Shizume City and I could already die! I mean... I haven't even started my first day of College.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _HAHAHA! Shes in the heart of the Red Kings palace and she's worried about school! This girl just keeps impressing me by the minute._

Yata: " Heh, okay first off your life is not a joke to me. It's actually something i'm cherishing the more i'm with you and as for your schooling… I mean… why do you even care? School is seriously a waste of time. I mean I know thats a cliche thing to say but you won't get far.

You: " How can you say that! Thats not true! Look it's not only about school it's what I want to do when I get out and… well it's also to prove to my dad that i'm not a complete failure. My dad was always in my face trying to prevent me from leaving home but I set out on my own path anyway. Thinking that I could actually do this on my own. I still have these big dreams that are never going to happen, now that I might be convicted. And for what! A coin!? I can't do this Yata... I just cant."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You stop in your tracks and bite your lip. Yata continues walking for a minute but when he realizes you've stopped he turns around and stares at you.

Yata: " Listen to me. Here's the thing about life.. we were all created on this world for absolutely no reason."

You: " WHAT? You lost me. What does that have to do with anything?"

Yata: " It has to do with everything. You're standing there freaking out about everything that's happened to you in your life. When the point is we all live and we all die. Period. All these problems that people worry about just increases their percentage of dying faster. Do you know what's the only thing that stands between life and death?"

You: " No. What is it?"

Yata: " Time. Time is the only thing that's continuous and is never ending. Here is what I want you to think about. How much time in your life is being wasted. When you think like that and make that your only problem, 'giving up' and 'being scared' will be erased out of your mind. You'll start thinking more clearly. Whether you die today or not I just want you to think about that."

You: " How much of my time is being wasted?"

Yata: " Yeah. Is that cool?"

You: " You know you're right. I'm already not even scared anymore. Wanna know why?"

Yata: " Why?"

You: *with a straight face* " Because this is a waste of my time."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _He's right. All I can think about now is how I just want to get this "hearing" or"interrogation" out of the way. I have class tomorrow!_

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Well I dont know if that shit that just came out of my mouth truly worked but I can see the determination on her face._

Yata: " Right, well come on. The door is actually right here to the left.

 **(Narrative POV)**

You walked in front of Yata to come across brown double doors with gold handles. You paused in front of the door to catch your breath and close your eyes. You felt Yata's hand touch your lower back and when you turned around to face him you ended up inches away from his face again.

Yata: " We have to stop this."

You: " Stop what."

Yata: " Hah, nothing. Just forget it."

Yata took his hand off your back.

Yata: " Just know that one day i'm not gonna be able to hold myself back from the inevitable. Be strong (y/n). I'll be right outside."

You smile and turn back towards the door. You place your hand on the cold door handle and turn it. You push on the door till you feel the cold air blow on your face from the other room. As you walk in you see a table in the middle of the room with two chairs facing eachother. There are portraits all over the walls some with women that look like they belonged in the early 1900's. Towards the right corner of the room near a bay window stood a man. He leaned against it with his hands in his pockets. He had red hair that looked like a fiery inferno and golden eyes that made his hair look even more heated. He was dressed pretty casual; dark blue jeans and a white v neck with a black fur hooded coat.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Should I sit down? Hmm..Throughout the piercings and loads of jewlery his facial expression is pretty plain and he seems as though i'm the least of his worries. He doesn't even notice me…_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You close the door behind you Leaving Yata in the dark hallway. You walk towards the table. As you pulled out the chair to sit down the Red King didn't move a muscle. You noticed you were sitting very stiffly so you sat back in your chair and crossed your legs. At that moment the Red King looked up at you. He stared at you with his golden eyes. His stare was pretty intense and made you a bit uncomfortable but you ended up getting lost in those eyes. You could tell your eyes were getting wider and wider the longer you stared at him. He then looked away and that's what broke your stare.

 **(Mikotos POV)**

 _Damn I never would have thought she'd be so beautiful. She's crossing her legs like she's a professional woman but that messy bun contradicts her. I like her._

Mikoto: " (y/n), right?"

You: " Uh.. y-yeah. *clears throat* . Yes."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I can tell he doesn't wanna be here. Well I mean I don't either but why go through all this trouble._

You: " Are we gonna get down to the topic on the fate of my life because at the rate we're going this is just confirming how much of a waste of time this is for the both of us. Your face looks like you have somewhere to be and things to do."

The Red King gave no response, instead he began to pour two cups full of green tea.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Well not only a waste of time but a waste of my breath._

Mikoto: " Do you know who I am?"

You: " Well the man who ordered my execution in the alleyway the other day called you the 'Red King' and the man who came to get me and Yata called you by the name of Mikoto. Am I correct?"

Mikoto: " Yeah. Tea?"

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I don't trust this man, but I don't want to be rude._

You: " Yes.. Please."

 **(Narrative POV)**

Mikoto sets the tea on the table right infront of you and then pulls up a chair.

You: " So what do I call you?"

Mikoto: " Mikoto."

You: " Okay then.. Mikoto. Why am I here?"

Mikoto: " You're just here to talk."

You: " Well that complicates things a bit."

Mikoto: " How?"

You: " Isn't it your decision to spare or take my life?"

Mikoto: " Yup."

You: " Riight. So how bout we cut the nonchalant attitude and give me some damn answers."

 **(Mikotos POV)**

 _Yeah. I like her._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Mikoto sets his tea down and then looks at you. His eyes are a bit lazy and tiresome but also sexy. You straighten up in your seat and clear your throat again.

Mikoto: " I'm not going to kill you."

It feels as though your could finally breath since you left Yata's room. You looked at Mikoto's face, he was smiling really big.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _This might not be over just yet. I remember Yata told me that if he spares my life there will be a price._

You: " What's the catch."

 **(Mikotos POV)**

 _She's actually pretty smart. It doesn't surprise me, but what does surprise me is how her attitude compliments her face.. and body._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You see Mikoto's eye scan your body and it makes you feel uncomfortable so you shift in your seat and switch legs.

Mikoto: " Here's what I want you to do. I want you to join the Homra clan. Joining Homra means your loyalty is solely bound to me. You will respect my every wish and for the reward of doing so your life and 'big dreams' you wish to have will be protected and given to you."

You: " Join Homra? Like being recruited to a gang?"

Mikoto: " Basically. Except we don't kill for no reason."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What will my parents think if I do this? What choice do I even have?_

Mikoto: " You need to accept Homra with your life. That's all i'm asking you to do."

You: " That's the only way i'll be spared?"

Mikoto: "Yup."

 **(Narrative POV)**

Silence filled the room.

You: " Okay."

Mikoto's face lightens up and a smile manifests on his face.

Mikoto: " Good."

Mikoto gets up and walk towards you. He sits on the edge of the table and leans in towards your face. Grabbing your chin he stares into your eyes intensely.

Mikoto: " I want you as close to me as possible. I'm glad you made the right decision."

He lets you go and backs up.

Mikoto: " Yata is going to take care of you for now. He'll train you, and you can get some strength to you. Chitose says you're pretty weak, it's like tossing a feather."

Mikoto chuckles.

You: " Well its not like he gave me a chance to defend myself. His hands were all over me. I'd love to take him on in a rematch. I'd love to let off some steam. What's his problem anyway. From the way he was touching me it's like I'm his worst enemy."

Mikoto: " He had a bad breakup. He never told me how rough he was to you."

Mikoto's face tightened up and he crossed his arms.

Mikoto: " Well besides that I can see you'll fit in just fine here. You'll get your shot at revenge with Chitose as soon as I have a talk with him myself. I'll leave you to Yatas care."

Mikoto stands up and walks to the side of your chair. You keep looking straight ahead of you and then you feel a hand pat the top of your head.

Mikoto: " Please… stay safe. Stick with Yata."

Mikoto walks to the door and on his way out explains the situation to Yata. Moments later Yata walks towards your seat and squats down only to be eye level with you."

Yata: " Okay princess, time to take you home."

You look at Yata and blush a little.

You: " I can go home? Like back to my apartment."

Yata: " Yeah. I'm gonna take you back."

You: " Okay!"

 **(Readers POV)**

 _That was pretty loud. I bet he thinks I'm just more of a little kid now. Ugh. No matter what Mikoto says… I'm never going to fit in here. Oh My Gosh! What the hell am I going to tell my Dad!?_

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Haha. She's cute._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You notice Yata smiling at you and it makes you feel uncomfortable so you start to blush even more which makes his smile get even more intense.

You: " Yeah so.. get me out of here."

Yata stands up and waits for you to proceed in front of him. On the train ride home Yata stands in front of you holding onto the railing right above your head. You stare at him noticing every detail. His white shirt is stained with dirt and his beanie covers most of his hair but the few inches of hair that stick out looks so soft that your hand twitches from you wanting to touch it. He's built pretty lean but you can see the indentation of his muscles on his arms and you can kind of picture what his torso would look like through his t shirt. Yata looks down at you and you look away too fast for you to pretend to be casual. Your face turns even more red than usual. When the train station slows down at your stop you and Yata continue to your apartment on foot. While walking home instead of lingering on thoughts of Yata on the train your mind wanders towards the thought of Mikoto. The more aloof his attitude portrays the more you wanna get near him. Already you begin to feel the addiction you're going to start having for him.

Yata: " (y/n)."

You snap out of your thoughts really quick.

You: " Yeah.. uh … sorry."

Yata smiles at you.

Yata: " We're here."

You: "Oh."

You look up at the apartment complex. You see your balcony all the way on the 5th floor.

 **(Readers POV)**

Wow I completely ignored Yata the entire walk home. Wait a minute…

You: " How do you know where I live?!"

Yata: " Anna. Her marbles can find anyone and anything. She gave me your address before we left."

You: " Great. How wonderful. I guess there's no escaping you guys then."

Yata: " Even without Anna's help I don't think I could keep myself away from you now. You're kinda growing on me."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You turn your head towards Yata and look at him. He's smirking.

You: "Is that so." you say sarcastically.

Yata: " Yeah you're so helpless I feel compelled to be around you but besides that point I've been appointed to be your new mentor so you are gonna be with me for some time now. After you classes meet me back here okay? We have stuff to do tomorrow."

You: " What! Hah you got it wrong Yata. I may have shed a few tears in front of you but I assure you i'm far from helpless. Anyways I guess we'll have to get to know each other if i'm gonna be your student and about tomorrow.. If you expect me to kill someone on the first day you might as well shoot me cause I can't even breath right thinking about it."

Yata: " Haha chill its nothing like that. Look go get some rest, you'll need it. Oh and since I am gonna be your mentor and everything maybe you should consider calling me master."

A big grin shows up on Yata's face and your face gets super hot and without hesitation you reach your hand upwards to give Yata a full blown slap, but just as soon as contact was about to be made Yata stops the motion by grabbing your wrist. He tugs you in closer and you can see the upset look on his face. You're horrified and in shock not only by his words but by your actions and how careless you were.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _How could he ask me something like that! Is this some kind of joke to him! My life is falling into ruins and now i'm stuck with this pervert to teach me how to become a thug!_

Tears start to form around your eyes and when Yata sees that he loosens his grip on your wrist and his face softens.

Yata: " I'm sorry. I shouldn't joke about this right now. I know this is.. uh.. hard."

You jerk your arm away from his grip.

You: " Yeah! Ya Think!"

You walk away wiping the tears from your cheeks. When you get to your complex doors you face Yata.

You: " I'll be here."

And as said you walk through the doors and head up to your apartment. Yata starts walking back the way you two came.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Why. The HELL. Am I….. just ugh! So stupid!_ He grabs his beanie and takes it off shaking his head in the process.

 **(Narrative POV)**

You let out a long breath as you close your apartment door behind you. The sight of your boxes gives you a sense of peace. The coffee cup is still in the same spot you left it; upside down in the sink. You walk towards the island in the kitchen and place your bag down. You open one of the cabinets but then remember you haven't unpacked anything.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Just think if I would have stayed home and unpacked none of this would have even happened._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You walk towards the box marked 'Kitchen' and pull out a cup. You set it on the island and head for the fridge. Then you notice something. A sticky note. You pull it off the door of the fridge and start reading it.

 _(y/n)_

 _I had no idea you were close friends with Misaki Yata. Looks like i'll be having more fun with you than I planned. ;)_

 _-F_

Your eyes widen with horror. You quickly turn around and run to the 'Kitchen' box and pull out a knife. You then go to each room and turn on every light and check every closet. Terrified you run to your room and lock the door. You back yourself up onto the bed and get into the covers. You hold the knife closely to your chest and begin to cry. All of a sudden your phone begins to ring. Its an unknown number. You answer.

You: " H-Hello."

Unknown: " (y/n) did you make it home safely?"

You: " Who is this!?"

Unknown: " Oh, sorry. It's Mikoto."

A sense of relief fills your heart.

You: " Mikoto! Is this really you!?"

Unknown: " Of course. Is everything okay?"

You: " There's someone in my apartment! I-I don't know who it is?!"

Unknown: " Oh really? How do you know?"

You: " B-Because I found a-"

Unknown: " A sticky note? HAHA! You're ridiculous."

You: " W-What!? Who is this?!"

Unknown: " You mean you don't remember me. I'm quite hurt (y/n)."

Your eyes widen and you hang up the phone. The same number calls back one more time so you take the battery out of your phone. You make sure the door to the balcony is locked. You leave the lights on and lay down. Your eyes are wide awake but you lay there in the fetal position prepared for anything. The knife lays on the pillow next to you and you stare at it waiting but eventually your gaze slips you and you fall asleep.

-  
A/N Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but it's pretty long and I had a lot of revisions to do but I really hope you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE leave some reviews for me or Message me. Give me your feedback! :) Thanks you guys.


	5. The Weapon and its Master

Monday, 6:53 am

 **(Narrative POV)**

You wake up slowly. Rising from under the covers you rub your eyes and stretch. Gliding your hands on the bed sheets you touch something cold. You look down to see the knife under your fingertips. Then everything comes back to you. You look at the ceiling to see the light turned off. You come to the conclusion that it was the timer that turns off all the lights in order to save electricity. You see your phone and the battery laying next to you. Then all of a sudden something else pops up in your head. You quickly search the room while putting your battery back in the phone to turn it on.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Shit! I haven't even set my alarm clock yet!_

Your phone awakens with a annoying ringtone. You check the time to see that it's 6:55 in the morning.

You: " Crap! I'm so LATE!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

You hop out of bed leaving the knife on your pillow. Heading to the bathroom you realize you slept in the same outfit you wore yesterday and the smell of cheap cigarettes from the Homra headquarters and sweat from all the anxiety fumed all through out the bathroom.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Oh god! I smell like shit._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You cover your nose with your forearm. Turning on the shower you hurry up and strip and hop in. The cold water stings you for a minute sending your body into shivers but over a small amount of time the water becomes warmer and the confinement of the shower sends you into a trans. The warmth and the softness of your own body calms you and everything that has happened to you leaves your mind for a while… You turn off the water, dry off, get dressed. You look in the mirror, your hair dripping wet. Walkin out of the bathroom and into your room you turn to stare at the door. Remembering what happened last night you walk to the bed, grab the knife off the pillow and walk towards the door. Holding the knife in your right hand and resting your free hand on the door knob you take a deep breath and quickly open the door. With the knife raised above your head you come to see no one standing in front of you.

You: " Of course there's no one there. If there was they would have broken into my room by now."

You walk into the kitchen and set the knife on the counter. You check the time on the stove. _7:15. A_ nd with that you grab your bag, slip on your shoes and run out the door.

The mornings in the city right now are hot and a little humid thanks to all the steam and smog around. You hair is already significantly dry and the walk from your apartment to the school is about 20 minutes.

 **(Reader POV)**

 _If I run ill only be 2 minutes late._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You begin to run. As you get closer to the school you hear the tardy bells ring moments later you make it into your class. You're sweating like crazy and your hair is frizzy and all eyes are on you. The professor is staring at you as he finishes writing the semester assignments on the board. You take a seat closest to the door because as soon as class is over you plan to run out due to the embarrassment. Next to you is a dark haired man who is repulsed by the sight if you. You sink in your seat and turn bright red.

Professor Sinyo: "I'm not to fond of lateness, but ill take it easy on the first day. My name is Professor Sinyo and that's what I like to be called. I don't do nicknames…"

Professor Sinyo looked like he belonged in his late 20s maybe even 30. He was a tall caucasian man who wore a yellow button up with a blue v-neck sweater over it and a brown bow tie. His hair is jet black and gelled back. He has dark brown eyes and it looks as if he might even attend a gym.

Professor Sinyo: " This is Music 403 and this class is your one and only shot to truly express yourself and let the world know who YOU are and how you feel. So lets get started. Everyone should have bought and brought a music notebook you…"

Random woman: " Here," she whispers.

You turn your head to see a the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. She had caramel colored skin with light brown curly hair that was so long it rested on top of the desk she worked on. Her curls were natural and tight but they looked so soft. Her eyes were a charcoal black but her eyeliner made her look like she could be sisters with Cleopatra. The smile on her face looked like it belonged on a magazine and her dimples softened her face while her eyeliner made her look even more mature.

Random woman: " Are you gonna take it?"

You look a little lower to see she is holding what seems to be a wet wipe.

Random woman: " Here take it!" She says it a little louder

You: " Uh.. Thanks! I mean thank you."

She smiles at you and you turn back around. You look at the cloth in your hand and start to wipe your face with it. It smells amazing and you start to wipe behind your ears and neck and what little cleavage that is showing. You crumple up the cloth and put it in your backpack. When class ends you collect your things and begin to walk towards the door. Before you leave the professor calls you over to the chalk board.

You: " Uh.. yes sir?"

Professor: " I expect you to be the first one in my class tomorrow. This is college now and if you think this class is just credits to your future diploma I-

You: Oh! No sir.. this is a class I am going to be taking very seriously!"

Professor: " Well showing up late doesn't prove that. Listen get on my good side because you're already on my shit list."

You: " Yeah I will."

You walk out of the class infuriated.

You: " Ugh! His SHIT list. What kind of teacher is the dude!"

Random Woman: " The kind who's hella into himself and all about music."

You turn around shocked to see the girl from earlier.

You: " Yeah.. you don't say."

Random Woman: " Yeah he was in this band from Toronto, Canada and they won the Battle of the Bands and I guess ever since then he thinks he's the shit,but I wouldn't be surprised if he's been this conceited since he came out of his mother's womb."

You: " Haha I bet. Oh by the way thanks for the wipe."

Random Woman: " No problem. I figured i'd be really embarrassed if that was me and how the way that kid sitting next to you was staring at you like he was crazy I had to help."

You: " Yeah I know, but thanks it really means a lot. Um what's your name?"

Random Woman: " Lina and yours?"

You: " (y/n)."

Lina: " Nice to meet you, (y/n). Look my friend Yashiro and I we were gonna go to this cafe down main street tomorrow after class. Do you wanna join us?"

You: " Yeah sure. Thats sounds nice."

You check your phone. It's 10:15. Its a little late and you remember you have plans after school right now.

You: " Well I better get going. I have to be somewhere right now."

Lina: " Oh okay well i'll see you tomorrow then."

You start to walk away from her.

You: " Yeah for sure.. Bye."

You wave goodbye as you increase your walk to a small jog. You look back over your shoulder to see Lina waving goodbye and when you turn the corner she disappears.

 **(Reader POV)**

 _Wow I actually made a friend on the first day and I happen to make plans for tomorrow...but what if something comes up tomorrow with Homra? Jeez do I even tell her i'm in something like that… What if she's horrified by it and never wants to speak to me. I'll just keep it to myself for now._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You stop jogging when you finally get off campus. You're not sweating like you did this morning and the smell from the wipe you used earlier still lingers on you. As you walk back to your apartment you start to think about how your day went but all the side noise makes you lose your concentration so you reach in your purse and pull out your headphones and your Ipod. As time passed by you eventually could see your apartment complex and leaning against the wall right next to the doors is Yata. His skateboard is propped right under his foot and his baseball bat is in his left hand. When he sees you walking toward his way he straightens up and stands on top of his board which starts to roll slowly towards your direction.

You: *yelling out to him* " You never go anywhere without that board huh!?"

Yata ignores your question.

Yata: " Hurry up. You're late."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _God he's still freaking rude. Even after what he said to me last night._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You roll your eyes at him and continue to walk the pase you've been walking.

You: " You're never gonna change, so what are we doing today?"

Yata: " We have to make a quick stop. I suggest you go put your personal belongings in your apartment and change out of your uniform."

You: " Anything specific you'd like me to wear?"

Yata smirks really hard and stares at you.

Yata: " I wouldn't want you to wear any-

You: " Okay enough! Can you go 24 hours without being a total creep!"

You turn away sharply and walk towards the doors to your apartment.

Yata: " Haha jeez come on (y/n) you honestly walked right into that one."

You ignore him and head upstairs. When you get to your apartment door you search your bag for your key. Once you find it you put it in the keyhole to unlock the door but before you even turn the key the door pushes open.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Did I even lock the door when I left this morning?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You remember earlier this morning you stormed out of your apartment without locking your door.

You: " Great! Of course I didn't. Nice (y/n). Let's just make it easier for the creeps to get into the apartment."

You walk into your apartment cautiously. Looking around you see nothing suspicious.

 **(Reader POV)**

 _Its okay.. Yata is right downstairs… *sigh* ._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You set your bag on the counter and quickly go to your room. You change out of your uniform and put on some high waisted shorts and a baggy T-shirt that you tucked into the shorts with all white high top vans. You fix the frizziness that's on top of your head by brushing it out and put on some deodorant. Before you leave you grab an apple from the fridge, your lanyard with your keys on it and your cell phone. When you close your apartment door behind you you make sure to lock it before you leave. You step out of the apartment complex with the apple in your mouth and phone it your hand.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Hah she looks like a little kid with that apple in her mouth. It's cute._

You: *mouth full of food* " Hey! what are you staring at?"

Yata: " I wasn't … uh.. er...nothing! Come on let's just go."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You and Yata headed downtown. Yata rode his skateboard in front of you and you listened to your music. While you were walking you watched Yata do a ollie onto a staircase, grinded onto a rail and landed with a kick flip. You began to feel a smile on your face.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Wow hes pretty good with that thing. I wonder if I could try it._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You run to catch up with him and when he looks back to see you he stops.

You: *out of breath* " Hey..Yata..can..c-can I try?"

Yata: " Really?"

You: " Yeah I wanna try."

Yata: " I guess but please promise to be careful."

Yata steps off the skateboard. You look at it and place your right foot on it. You look at the ground ahead of you and without a pause you push with your left foot and go zooming. Yata, in shock, races after you.

Yata: " Hey! Slow down!"

You continue to push. The air cools off your face and blows through your hair. The people around you curse at you and tell you to watch out but you pay no attention to them. Instead you close your eyes and let the rush of experience fulfill you. When you open them you look ahead of you to see that the sidewalk goes down hill. Your face goes from pure enjoyment to terrified, you don't know how to stop and your feet feel like they're glued to the skateboard

Yata: " STOP THE BOARD! THE DOWNHILL IS TOO STEEP!"

You: " I-I CAN'T! I CAN'T MOVE!"

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Damn it! If I don't stop her she's gonna crash, and crash hard._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You start to head down the hill. Your speed increases causing you to get speed wobbles. You scream helplessly while you try to get your stamina back. Everyone around you quickly moves out of your way. Yata starts running as fast as he can. You look to your left to see Yata jumping over a baby stroller and shoving people out of his way. He then hops on top of a fruit cart making the owner yell at him. Then he jumps off the fruit cart and onto one of the fire escape ladders above the stores. Yata climbs up the ladder and maneuvers his body around the bars and polls and starts to hop from fire escape to fire escape. He eventually makes it up to the roof.

Yata: " YOU NEED TO GET ONTO THE STREET."

You: " SO I CAN GET HIT BY A CAR!? I DON'T THINK SO!"

You keep maneuvering past people. They go by you so fast that they look like blurs.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _How is he running this fast!?_

Yata: " YOU'LL HAVE MORE ROOM TO SKATE AND LESSER OBSTACLES! JUST DO IT!"

You: " I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN."

Yata: " LISTEN TO MY DIRECTIONS CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. WHEN YOU GET TO THE EDGE OF THE SIDEWALK PLACE YOUR LEFT FOOT ON THE END OF THE BOARD. PUSH YOUR LEFT FOOT BACK CAUSING THE NOSE OF THE BOARD TO POP UP. IT'S CALLED AN OLLIE. YOU'LL LAND SAFELY BACK ON THE GROUND, BUT YOU NEED TO DO THIS MOVE WITH SOME FORCE. WHEN YOU PASS THIS STREET LIGHT DO IT! YOU'LL HAVE A CLEAR SHOT. DON'T THINK, JUST DO."

You: " Hah.. easy for you to say… OKAY!

 **(Narrative POV)**

Your speed continues to increase. When you see your opportunity coming up you swerve closer to the edge. When you pass the street light you do exactly what Yata said. You feel yourself in the air with your feet still on the board. Everything is going in slow motion and everybody's eyes are on you. When the board touches the ground time catches up to you and cars zoom by your face only inches away from you. You swerve your board from left to right dodging every car. You look to see Yata still running and giving you a thumbs up in the process. He then points forward and you look in that direction. At the bottom of the hill is oncoming traffic. Terror forms back inside you. Yata begins to run even faster. He hops from roof top to roof top. You continue to dodge cars even though most of them are dodging you now. Yata is completely ahead of you. He's almost to the bottom of the hill. The swerving from left to right seems to be slowing you down but barely. You switch your gaze back and forth from Yata to traffic. You see Yata make it to the end of the hill. He hops from the roof onto a street lamp and slides down it like a fireman. He quickly runs to the street light and presses the button that lets you cross the street. You start to come closer to the oncoming traffic you look towards Yata to see him rapidly punching the button while looking at the street light, waiting for it to turn red and just in the nick of time the light turns red for the cars to stop and the light above your head turns green allowing you to roll past. Yata runs after you and you begin to slow down now that your skating on a flat surface. You lean to the left, towards the sidewalk. When the skateboard comes to a point where you can stop it with your foot you do and as soon as you stop you crouch down and sit on top of the board while hug your knees. Yata stopped running a while ago, he comes walking up to you. He crouches down and rests his hand on your shoulder. He says nothing for a really long time and neither do you. You can tell he's out of breath, so out of breath that he can't even speak. When you look up you see his head hanging down. He leans in closer to you and rests his head on your shoulder where his hand lays.

Yata: " I...I thought.."

Silence happens again. You raise your head from your knees to look at him. You notice that his beanie is off. He must have took it off when he was walking down to you. He was really sweaty but he doesn't stink. You smell him. He smells like detergent. You catch yourself smiling from his smell.

Yata: " I thought I almost lost you."

You: " Hah really?"

Yata: " Yeah. Really."

You: " I thought you almost lost me too."

You rest your hand on the back of his head. His hair was as soft as you imagined on the train yesterday. Yata caressed his other hand around your neck. He lifted his head and looks at you. Both of you were eye to eye.

Yata: " I can't trust you anymore. You know that?"

You: " Wha- Why!?"

Yata looks at you and kisses you on top of your forehead and stands all the way up.

Yata: " Come on we need to go. We're an hour late."

Yata helped you up and picked up his skateboard.

Yata: " No more riding this for today."

You: " Why can't you trust me!?"

Yata: " I asked you to be careful. You bluntly disrespected my wish and went full blown suicidal."

You: " I was not suicidal! It wa-

Yata: " Listen! I don't care what it was! I'm supposed to be in charge of you right now! You need to listen and do what I say! If it wasn't for me you'd be road kill."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _He's completely right. If it wasn't for him pushing the button to cross the street those cars would have never stopped and I would have been dead. I owe him._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Your eyes begin to water but you hold back the tears.

You: " Okay...you're right.

Yata: " But I will admit you're pretty brave. You skated onto the street without hesitation and you looked like a professional doing it. I give you props. It seems as though you have some trust for me because I would have never rode my skateboard into traffic."

You: " Are you kidding me!?"

Yata laughs and says nothing. He starts to walk the way you guys came. As you two walk the silence between you and him gets heavy. Then you notice he's missing something.

You: " Where's your baseball bat?"

Yata: " I dropped it back at the top of the hill near that fruit shop."

You: " Are you gonna go get it?"

Yata: " Yes it's important to me."

You: " A baseball bat is important to you."

Yata: " You'll know soon enough. That baseball bat I carry is apart of me. It's my weapon. The weapon I chose to have for the rest of my life."

You: " I guess you didn't have a lot to pick from?"

Yata: " Actually I could have picked a gun. We have a good variety of them in the cellar."

You: " So why the bat?"

Yata: " Because it suits me. It may not be as powerful as a gun, but with as much drive and heart it could do the same amount of damage."

You smile.

You: " Oh that makes sense. What if someone took it?"

Yata: " Then i'm screwed."

You: " How come?"

Yata: " Because whatever weapon you choose it's a link between you and the Red King's power. You don't want the wrong person getting their hands on it."

You: " Red King's power."

Yata: " You'll see. Right now I need to find my bat."

Yata runs up ahead of you. Walking up the hill seemed so far and took much more time. Yata was already at the fruit cart arguing with an old man who looked to be the owner of the shop.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _How could he run down this thing while dodging all those fire escapes and roof tops. Is he like some sort of super human?_

Old Man: " You're gonna pay for my fruit and my cart!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

You look up to see the old man blocking Yatas way and by the look on Yatas face he's not gonna take the old man's crap.

Old Man: " You owe me a lot of money boy!"

Yata: " Listen I suggest you step aside and get out of my face. I won't say it again."

You look to see Yata holding his bat in his hand. His arm is extended outward and the tip of his bat is touching the old man's chest. The old man got very quiet, his hands were up in the air as if he was about to get shot.

Old Man: " Well who's gonna pay for my fruit!?"

Yata: " I don't give a damn about your fruit or your damn cart or even you! But you're beginning to piss me off old man.."

You: " Crap! This isn't good."

You run the rest of the way and pull out whatever money you have in your pocket.

You: " Here!"

You place the money in the man's hand.

You: " I'm so sorry for your fruit and uh cart."

You grab Yatas hand and take him across the street.

Old Man: " Hey! Girl! This is only 25 bucks! This shit won't even buy me a new cart!"

You and Yata make it across the street by then.

Yata: " You didn't have to give that ungrateful piece of shit anything!"

You : " Yes. I did. I may be apart of Homra but I will never become a thug. When expected.. I'll pay for the damage i've caused others and I do take responsibility for it considering I had to make you chase after me anyways."

Yata: " Still.. he didn't deserve it...but.. Thanks."

You smile.

You: " No problem. Where too?"

Yata: " Around the corner. Into the alleyway."

You turn the corner into the alleyway. You stop to face Yata. When you turn around you two are nose to nose. You can see his cheeks turn pink, then he smiles. You look down to see your still holding his hand and your fingers are interlocked. You quickly put both hands behind your back and your face begins to get hot. You step aside.

You: " Lead..Lead the way."

Yata starts walking ahead of you.

Yata: " Don't get shy on me now."

He ignores what you plan to say next and continues to walk. You follow him to a metal gated door. Both of you stand there for a minute. Yata looks around to see if the coast is clear. He then takes out his coin with the Homra insignia and places it on the door. He holds it onto the door and the coin turns a bright red. It then begins to make the metal from the door heat up and turn the same color. The door melts away dripping onto the cement. All of this happens within seconds. Once the door is completely melted Yata gestures for you to follow him. You walked through the melted door into the darkness. When you were fully inside you looked behind you to see the door back to normal, exactly how it was when you two first arrived.

You: " What the hell?"

Yata ignores you again. You walk down a staircase in complete darkness. You slip and catch yourself on Yatas back.

Yata: " Careful."

Yata brings his arms behind him. He wraps his hands on each thigh only centimeters from your butt and squats a little down to pick you up; giving you a piggyback ride. You wrap your arms around his neck in shock.

Yata: " Ack! Don't choke me."

You loosen your grip and rest your chin on his shoulder. You apologize and minutes pass by.

You: " You smell nice."

Yata: " Thanks."

You: " Sorry if that was weird."

Yata: " It wasn't."

Awkward silence.

Yata: " It was actually kind of cute."

You smile really hard. When you look down you see a light.

You: " Were finally here."

Yata: " Yeah. I'll let you down here.

Yata leads you into a room. When your eyes adjust from the darkness you come to see you're in a cellar. Thousands of weapons lay around you. Machine guns, hand guns. bats, chainsaws. Literally any type of thing you can use to defend yourself hung or leaned on the walls, and laid in class cases or crates.

Yata: " Yo! Kusanagi where you at?"

You here some ruckus near the swords hanging on the wall.

Kusanagi: " You two are an hour and 15 minutes late. You know how hard it is to occupy myself for that long?"

Yata: "Yeah I can't possibly imagine. All these toys around I bet you got bored."

Kusanagi: " Just get this over with so I can go back to my beautiful bar."

You: " You own a bar?"

Kusanagi: " Yup. It's my pride and joy."

Yata: " Right. Okay then (y/n). Pick a weapon."

You: " What! Look I can't have a weapon. I'm a college student not a killer."

Yata: " Nobody said you had to kill anyone, although you might want to get over the fact that you might one day. People out here are gonna wanna kill you so either kill or be killed."

You: " I'm so glad you think that way."

You look around the cellar. You see a number of options to choose from.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Yata told me that he chose his weapon because it represented him but I don't think a weapon could ever represent me. I'm just not a violent person._

You: " I don't know how i'm supposed to choose a weapon. I'm just not a violent person."

Kusanagi: " Think about it like this. You can be a short range or long range type of person. For example Yata is a short ranged person. He beats people up with his baseball bat. Anna she's a long ranged person. She's too young to be killing people but she helps us with her marbles. She finds the people we need to.. uh.. take out, she doesn't have to get all close and personal like Yata does. Here, I got something for you."

 **(Narrative POV)**

Kusanagi pushes his glasses back up to his face. He then leads you to a glass case and inside it laid a silver PGM Hecate II. A sniper rifle. Laying next to the rifle were two silver pistols with chains attached to the ends of them. You looked at it with amazement.

Kusanagi: " If you think you can handle this baby. It suits you."

You: " It's beautiful."

Yata: " Then it looks like you found the gun that represents you."

You look at Yata to catch him smiling to himself.

You: " I don't know how to shoot this thing."

Kusanagi: " That's what you have Yata for. He'll be teaching you."

You: " Can I hold it?"

Kusanagi unlocks the glass box and you reach for the gun. You pick it up. It's heavy at first but you get used to it.

Yata: " Here."

Yata walks up to you. He places his hand on the back of your leg and pulls it up to the glass box. You shiver from his touch.

You: " Wha-What are you doing?"

Yata: " Chill I'm just giving you something."

Yata squats down his lips only inches away from your outer thigh. He buckles a leather strap around your leg. Yata looks up at you and smiles.

You: " Uh whats this for?"

Yata stands up and picks up one of the silver pistols from the box. He grades his hand on your inner thigh. You shiver from his touch and a certain sensation comes over you. You grab his hand that lays on your thigh. Yata looks at you.

Yata: " It's okay. I know my boundaries."

Yata places the silver pistol in the gun pouch hanging from the leather strap.

Yata: " There."

You ignore what he just did with the pistol and look at him with shock.

Kusanagi: " Wow. You look hot."

Your gaze turns to Kusanagi and your face turn red. Yata stares at you with a smirk on his face.

Kusanagi: " You look like a professional. So is this the choice you've made?"

You stare at the rifle in your left hand and the pistol wrapped around your leg.

You: " Yeah I've made my decision."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so long and took forever to post. I really hope you guys like it. Review and critique. If you guys have any questions or if you're confused please PM me. Thank you :)


	6. Don't Mind the Company

Monday, 10:20pm

 **(Narrative POV)**

Kusanagi ended up putting your rifle and pistols in a custom made black duffle bag with a strap for you to carry it around your shoulder. Yata decided to walk you home afterwards. The sun had already set and many of the homeless were scattered about. Men and women dressed in blue uniforms carrying swords by their hips were carelessly walking around them handing them what seemed to look like care packages.

You: " Who are they?"

You nod towards one of the men in a blue uniform.

Yata: " They're our enforcers."

You: " Oh so they're the police."

Yata: " To regular everyday people they look like police officers."

You: " What do you mean?"

Yata: " They're called Scepter 4. They're an organization created to manage people who have supernatural abilities. They're led by the Blue King."

You: " Whoa what?! There's another king? How many kings are there?"

Yata: " Yes. There's 6 kings. Silver, who is the first king, then Gold, Red, Blue, Green, and the Colorless all fall behind him."

You: " Wow, and they all have powers?"

Yata: " Yeah."

You: " I met one of them. One of the Blue Kings clansmen."

Yata stops in his tracks.

Yata: " Who? What'd they look like?"

You: " Uh..um...it was a male. He was taller than me about 5'10 actually. He had black hair and blue eyes. Oh! He had glasses as well. Ehh...I can't really recall his full name but his last name was Fush… Fu-"

Yata: " Fushimi."

You look up at Yata. He has a pained look on his face and his hands are balled up into fists.

You: " Ye-yeah. Thats it. Is something the ma-"

Yata: " When did you meet him?"

You: " The day before I got recruited. Can you tell me what the big deal is!?"

Yata: " (y/n) that man is not to be trusted."

You: " Yata you're not making an-"

Yata: DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU CANNOT TRUST HIM!"

You: " HEY! I DON'T NEED YOU TO YELL AT ME!"

Yata calms down and un-tightens his fists.

Yata: ' Look.. i'm sorry but you have to believe me when I tell you not to trust this guy. He's a traitor."

You: " Of course I believe you. I'll do whatever you say, okay. I won't ever trust this guy. Why do you say he's a traitor?"

Yata continues to walk and so do you.

Yata: " He used to be apart of Horma, but then he left and decided to join Scepter 4."

You: " How come? And why do you have so much anger towards him?"

Yata: " Me and Fushimi were bestfriends, and we went to the same middle school. Mikoto stumbled upon us and took us under his wing. We were just a couple of kids, but we got food and basically anything we wanted. I thought it was everything we could ever want in life, but Fushimi thought differently. He said we were just punks and gangsters. We were useless and just wasting our powers on nonsense. He sought out to be something greater so he joined Scepter 4, but something's always been off about him. It's like he's power driven. All he cares about is gaining as much power as possible and he won't let anything or one get in his way."

You: " Damn I would be so pissed if my best friend left me. I'm sorry Yata. I promise i'll never betray you like that."

Yata looks at you and smiles and then his glance moves toward your shoulder.

Yata: " That gun isn't heavy?"

You: " Nope!"

You give him the biggest grin.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Actually I think my shoulder is about to fall off._

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Haha she looks like she's in so much pain._

Yata: " You sure you don't want me to give you a little break?"

You: " Nah.."

You adjust the strap on your shoulder.

You: " I'm good."

Yata: " Haha okay."

Yata plops his skateboard down, hops on it and rides away.

You: " Hey where you going?"

Yata: " Just a little up ahead. There's a staircase I need to wax up."

You: " Oh okay."

You continue to walk by yourself. You watch the blue enforcers hand out sandwiches and juice boxes to the homeless.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _They don't seem so bad. I actually wouldn't mind being apart of Scepter 4, but for how much I care for Yata I don't think thats an option._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You catch up to Yata and make it back to your apartment complex. You couldn't feel more safe and happy when you're around him.

You: " Yesterday night someone was in my apartment when I got home."

Yata stops riding on his skateboard and turns to face you.

Yata: " What? Are you serious?!"

You: " Yes. I went home last night after I had the talk with Mikoto and I found a sticky note on my refrigerator."

Yata: " What'd the note say?"

You: " I don't really remember but I left the sticky note under my pillow. Listen I know this may be out of character but can you do me a favor and come inside. Last nights experience wasn't fun and i'm actually a little scared. Believe it or not."

Yata blushes and scratches his head.

Yata: " Ye-yeah.. sure. I mean of course.

You smile.

You: " Thank you. I really need you right now."

Yata straightens up and picks up his skateboard. He follows you up to your apartment with his baseball bat in his left you reach your apartment door you unlock it and walk in.

Yata: " Wow you still haven't unpacked yet."

You: " Yeah, you know I had to join a gang which took up most of my time."

Yata: " Your sarcasm could use a little work."

You: " Whatever."

Yata: " Show me the note."

While Yata looks around the house to make sure it's safe you head to your room and retrieve the sticky note. You place the duffle bag underneath your bed. When you come back Yata is leaning over the bar table attached to the kitchen wall.

Yata: " What took you so long?"

You: " Here."

You hand Yata the note and he reads it. His face tightens up when he finishes. Only one thing crosses Yatas mind.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _The initial F at the bottom of the note. It has to stand for Fushimi. He wouldnt put his initial there if he didn't want me or her to find out. He's taunting her._

Yata: " This was all that you found?"

You: " Yeah, but shortly after I found the sticky note I got a phone call"

Yata: " From who!?"

You: " It was an unknown number. When I was talking to him he said it was Mikoto but then when I tried to explain how I found the sticky note he started laughing. I kinda figured then that I was talking to the guy who left the damn note here in the first place, so I hung up."

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _FUSHIMI! That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!_

You: " Yata? Do you know who's doing this?"

 _Could she really not know._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata looks up at you. The look in his eyes is filled with fury.

You: " I know. From the look in your eyes. It's the same look you had when you were talking to me about Fushimi. Explains the initial left on the note now."

Yata: " So then you know he wanted you to figure out that it was him. He knew you'd bring me here."

Yata runs to the window and looks through the blinds and to his guess Fushimi stood on the sidewalk facing directly towards your window. Everything around him was dark. The only light was the street lamp that shined directly on top of him. Fushimi raised his head only to show the sadistic smile he had on his face. Yatas hands turned into fists and he snarled at the window as if he was about to jump out and attack him. Fushimi touched the saber on the side of his hip which caused the light to reflect off of it and shine right into Yatas eyes. Yata covered his eyes with his forearm and when he returned his gaze Fushimi was gone.

Yata: " No! Where the hell did he go!?"

Yata runs to the door bumping into you in the process.

Yata: " I'm gonna kill him! That damn monkey!"

 **(Readers POV)**

 _God he's fast!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You turn around to chase after him.

You: " Yata! Wait!"

You run out of the apartment and down the hallway. When you reach the elevator you stop to see where he went. The door to the staircase slams behind you. You quickly turn around and bust through the door. You can hear Yata's footsteps already two stories down from you.

You: " Yata! Please wait!"

No response. You move quickly down the stairs as fast as you can. Reaching out to both ends of the railing with both arms so you have some way to catch yourself incase you fall. You turn the corner to run down the next set of stairs and right when you take your next step you slip on the corner of the stair case. You body goes into shock. You have no time to do anything. When you reach for the railing your hand slips right off.

You: " YATA!"

You hold your arm out to catch yourself but when your hand reaches contact with the staircase in front of you, you hear a crack. Your hand folds all the way back and you scream like bloody murder. Yata is already down on the main floor when he hears the scream.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _What the hell!? Was that..._

Yata: " (Y/N)!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata turns around and starts running back up the stairs,skipping 4 to 5 stairs in the process. You tumble down the rest of the staircase. On your way down your head hits one of the railings and you black out. Yata finds you knocked out cold. He looks at your wrist to see it all twisted and bruised.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Oh shit! Damn that looks painful._

Yata: " (y/n)...(y/n)... wake up! Come on damn it wake up!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata raises your head gently and turns you over so you're laying on your back. He tries his best not to touch or move your arm. He puts his ear right next to your mouth.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Well she's breathing._

Yata: " (y/n) wake up. Please. Just wake up."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You hear his voice telling you to wake up. When you open your eyes you see a blurry Yata hovering over you.

Yata: " Oh thank god. Took you forever."

You look around. You remember where you are and you start to recall what happened to you and just when you remember you feel a sharp pain in your wrist.

You: " My...My wrist."

Tears start to form around your eyes.

Yata: " Hey..Hey just look at me. I know you're in pain. Breath. This will take two seconds."

Yata picks up your wrist and you yelp from the pain.

You: " Ah! What are you doing!? What happened to my wrist!?"

You try to sit up but Yata forces you back down.

Yata: " Just calm down and breath. You popped your wrist out of place. I'm gonna pop it back."

You: ' What! No! Take me to a hospital!"

Yata: " That would be a waste of time. They'd just do the same thing."

You: " Well at least they'd put me out first! Oh yeah and the most important part… They're professionals!"

Yata: " You want me to knock you out?"

You: " Ah! You're not getting the point."

You grit your teeth from the pain and shut your eyes repeatedly.

Yata: " No you don't get it. I know a little something about medical procedures. I stitched you up remember. Now hold still."

You: " Yata dont touch- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Without a moment of hesitation Yata pops your wrist back into place. You scream like crazy but the pain actually dies down a little. Yata wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

Yata: " See… 2 seconds."

You stopped screaming and started to feel the tears stream down your face. Yata then picks you up and carries you back up the stairs to your apartment.

Yata: " This brings back some memories."

You: " Yeah, except i'm awake this time and instead of a cracked open head I have a disfigured wrist."

Yata: " Your wrist will be fine. It's just swollen. When we get to the apartment i'll clean up all the blood and wrap your wrist."

You look down to see your t-shirt covered in blood. Thats when you feel the pain coming from your chin.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _The pain from my wrist distracted me from my chin but now that Yata brought it up I can feel it throbbing._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You and Yata make it into your apartment. He lays you down on the couch.

Yata: " Where's your first aid kit?"

Your face begins to turn red and you turn your gaze away from Yata.

Yata: " Well.. Do you have one?"

You: " Yeah.. Of course I do."

Yata: " Well then where is it?"

You: " It's over there in the box labeled ' For Clutsey Mistakes'."

Yata turns his head towards the boxes. He stands up and walks over to them. When he finds the box you described he starts laughing really hard.

Yata: " Hahaha! You weren't kidding."

You: " Shut up! I didn't label them. My mom did."

Yata: " Well your mom knows you all too well."

Yata walks back over to you with the first aid kit at hand. He cleans up your chin covering it with a bandage and wraps your wrist.

Yata: " Alright. That should be everything."

You look down at your wrist. You feel embarrassed about the whole accident.

You: " Thank you…"

Yata: " No problem. I' m sorry though. I shouldn't have just ran off like that."

You: " You were mad. I don't blame you."

Yata pulls out a bottle of pills.

Yata: " Whats this?"

You: " Benadryl."

Yata gets up and heads to the kitchen. He takes a cup out of the sink, fills it up with water and takes it over to you. You take the glass out of his hand and he takes out 2 pills from the bottle. You chug down the pills and the water and hand the glass back to him.

You: " You can stay here tonight."

Yata: " Wha-What no thats okay."

You: " You plan on walking all the way home because the trains and buses are closed. They close at 12 on weekdays."

Yata: " Actually I was. I-I can't stay in your apartment with you..alone."

At that moment you realize something.

You: " Yata you're a virgin."

Yatas face turns really red and he looks away.

Yata: " You're good right? I can go?"

 **(Readers POV)**

Oh my gosh! I didn't even think before I said that! I'm so stupid.

You: " I-I'm so sorry. I..I didn't even...I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Yata: " It's cool...I...I am a virgin. It's not that i'm completely afraid of women they're just so fragile but the truth is no... i've never been with one."

You: " Listen.."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You sit up and everything around you starts to spin.

You: "I..I want you to lay with me.."

Yatas stares at you with a confused look on his face.

You: " I.. I mean STAY with me! I.. I don't feel so well."

Yata: " It''s the Benadryl kicking in."

Everything around you fades in and out and suddenly it's hard for you to keep your head up.

You: " Stay.. I..I'm just gonna crest...rest."

Yata starts laughing really hard.

You: " I...don't mind th-the co-company."

Your vision fades away with Yatas face as the last thing you see. Yata looks at you and smiles.

 **(Yatas POV)**

I never would have thought i'd be stuck in this position and i'm also glad she knocked out before we had this whole virginity conversation. Although she does look beautiful.

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata picks you up and carries you to you bed. He covers you up and brushes your hair behind you year.

Yata: " You really are amazing," he whispers

A smile forms on your face.

Yata:" Goodnight."


	7. A Very Interesting Morning

A/N: This chapter does have some sexual activity. It was duely noted at the begining of this story that there would be and this story is also rated M, so if you're not mature about this type of stuff I wouldn't advise reading it. Also I will take some criticism towards the rating. If you do or don't think this story should have some sexual activity please leave a review or PM me. Whatever the majority says then i'll rearrange my story to fit what the people want. Other than that I really hope you enjoy :) Thanks.

* * *

Tuesday, 5:35 am

 **(Narrative POV)**

You feel a vibration in your pocket. It tickles you at first but then it starts to get annoying. You reach into your pocket and pull out your phone. It's your alarm. When you turn it off you push yourself up with both hands and when you put pressure on your injured wrist you buckle down squealing in the process.

You: " Ouch! My wrist is still pretty sore."

You look around the room. Yata is no where in site.

You: " You gotta be kidding me...he actually walked home."

You manage to sit yourself up. The sun is barely starting to rise and you can hear the birds outside. You get out of bed and head to your bathroom. You do your morning routine and take a shower. When you get out of the shower you blow dry your hair and put it up into a bun. You put on your underwear and an over sized t-shirt.

You: " At least I woke up early, I don't even have to rush now."

You open the door and walk out. You walk straight to the boxes and start to unpack them. As you're walking to the kitchen to put away the glass cups you hear a loud snoring noise. You turn around really quickly and drop one of the glass cup on the ground causing it to break.

You: " Oh shit!"

Yata is stretched out on the couch laying on his stomach with one leg and one arm hanging off the edge.

You: " Oh my god. *sigh* he scared the SHIT out of me."

You pick up the shattered glass that was strooned all over the floor and sweep up the rest into the trashcan. When you finish you walk over to Yata. His hair covers half of his face. His mouth, which is wide open, is the only part of his face you can see. You giggle to yourself when you see the puddle of drool beneath him. As you walk a little closer to him you trip over one of his shoes and slightly fall over him. You stop your fall by catching yourself with the side of the couch. Yata wakes up startled.

You: " I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

You turn away from him crossing your arms from the embarrassment.

Yata: " It's fine."

Yatas eyes adjust from the deep sleep. When he looks at you his face turns really red. You completely forgot what you were wearing. Yata sits up and stares at you in shock.

Yata: " Wa-what are you wearing!?"

You unfold your arms and look down at your attire. You face turns bright red. You can't even turn around to face him.

You: " I…"

You make a dash for your room.

Yata: " Wait!"

You stop and turn around.

You: " I didn't mean to put you in this situation and I know this may look really ba-

Yata: " (y/n) calm down. I'm not mad or uncomfortable."

You: " Really, but from last nights conversation it seemed like you were."

Yata: " Haha i'm surprised you remember last nights conversation.."

You stand there looking really uncomfortable but thankfully Yatas glance is fixated down at the ground. His hair swings over his face covering his eyes.

Yata: " Can I tell you something?"

You: " Sure."

Yata: " Look… I...I really like you. I..I just want to love the right woman. I've never experienced this feeling before. I just wanna know what it feels like to be liked by a..a woman."

You look at Yata with amazement. For some reason you feel bad for him but then again his confession make you like him even more.

You: " I..I like you too."

You walk towards Yata. When you reach him you place your hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you surprised, but relaxed at the same time.

You: " I wanna show you what it feels like Yata."

You move your body in front of Yata and he looks up at you with the same expression on his face. He tenses up a little. You pick up your left leg and place it next to his lap. You lean in closer to him and wrap your other leg on the other side of his lap.

Yata: " (y/n) you don't have to do this! Seriously!"

You: " Do you not want me too?"

Yata: " I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do."

You: " I know that, but I never said I didn't want to."

You sit down on Yata's lap and when you do he closes his eyes. You wrap both your hands around the back of his neck.

Yata: " Are..are we gonna have-"

You: " No."

Yata relaxes.

You: " These last couple of days have made me realize that I really really like you."

You lean in closer to him and close your eyes. Yata closes his eyes as well and leans in closer. Your lips meet his. You feel light and the aura around you is expanding all throughout the room. Yata moves his hand on your thigh and a sensation overcomes you. The same sensation you had in the cellar yesterday and the kiss between you guys becomes more intense as the seconds go by.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _Her lips are so soft and so is her skin. I….I can't contain myself._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata grazes his hand over your butt, slips it under your shirt and touches your back. A shock goes flying through your whole body. All of a sudden you feel something hard underneath you. You open your eyes in shock. You know that if you stop kissing him he'll get embarrassed and will want to leave, so you continue to kiss him. All of a sudden Yata grabs both your legs and pulls you in closer to him causing you to rub your vagina over his bulge. A moan slips out of you and your face turns red. He stops kissing you.

Yata: " I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

The feeling you just experienced felt so good you had to have more. You shake your head no and pull up his tank top. You pull it over his head and continue to kiss him. You move your hips forward and back. The feeling of Yata drives you insane. You open your eyes to see his face. His eyes are closed and he has a slight smile on his face. Yata thrusts his hips upwards making you bounce down on him, you moan really loud. You wrap yourself around him leaving no space between you guys.

 **(Yatas POV)**

 _This.. This feels amazing. If she continues to do this I'm gonna-_

Yata: " Shit!"

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata throws you off of him and you go flying to the other side of the couch. He sits there hunched over with both his hand covering his face.

You: " Ya… I-I'm so sorry. I should have stopped."

Yata laughs.

Yata: " Are you kidding me."

You stare at him in shock. Then you look at his body.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Yata isn't a muscle man but he sure is fit._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You can see the indentation of his back muscles and his arms. Just staring at him makes you want to sit back on top of him. You remember how soft his hands were when he touched your back. The back of his hair reached the bottom his neck while his bangs swung over his face and hands.

You: " I'll… I'll go get you a towel. You can use my shower. Just leave your clothes outside the door so I can wash them."

Without a moment's hesitation you get up and do what you said. When you retrieve the towel you hand it to Yata. He takes the towel and stands up. Yata holds the towel below his belt buckle so that it covers most of his short and mainly just hides the stain. You look away from him.

You: " I really am sorry. I didn't know you..were.."

Yata: " Please stop apologizing. I..I don't think you realize how good that felt."

You look up to see Yatas face. He's smiling down at you.

You: "Really?"

You gain a sense of accomplishment. He touches the top of your head and brings you in for a hug. He then picks up your face and kisses you. You feel like your breath is being taken away.

Yata: " I never thought I'd have someone like you."

The hand that Yata is holding the towel with accidentally touches your inner thigh. He pulls away from you and looks at the back of his hand. He smiles and that's when you look at it too. In shock you see his hand glimmering with wetness. You touch the inside of your leg and move your fingers up towards your underwear. When you pull your hand back up you rub your fingers together.

You: " Oh my god."

Yata: "Looks like you need that shower as much as I do."

You look at Yata with anger. He kisses the top of your forehead and walks to your bathroom.

Yata; " I'll make it quick."


	8. Slowly Tying Together

Tuesday, 6:00 am

 **(Narrative POV)**

Yata finished his shower quickly just as he said. When he steps out of the bathroom all he has on is a towel. It lays wrapped around the lower half of his body and the upper half of his body is still dripping wet. You glance at him up and down and you feel your cheeks get hot.

You: " Uh.. your cloths are in the dryer now. They'll be done in 15 minutes."

Yata: " Thanks."

Yata walks towards the dryer, on his way over there you notice the Homra insignia tattooed on his left collarbone.

You: " When did you get that done?"

Yata: " What?"

You nod towards his shoulder.

You: " That tattoo on your collarbone."

Yata: " Oh I got that a couple days after I was accepted into Homra."

You look closely at the tattoo.

You: " Do I have to get one?"

Yata: ' Yeah, but you don't get one at a regular tattoo parlor."

You: " So where do I get one?"

Yata: " At headquarters."

You: " Who's gonna give it to me."

Yata: " Kosuke Fujishima."

You: " Huh. He's a good friend of yours?"

Yata: " You can say that I guess. He's the best artist there. Unless you want me to give it to you?"

You: " No! No thanks...I'll stick to Fujishima."

Without another word you walk towards the bathroom and take another quick shower. You change in your room into your school uniform, and leave your hair down. When you walk out of your room Yata is already dressed, so you decide to make the both of you some eggs with toast. You wash the dishes once the two of you are done.

You: " I'm going to class now. I should be done by 11 and some of my friends invited me to lunch after so i'll be going with them as well."

Yata: " Okay, but i'm pretty surprised."

You: " Why?"

Yata: " You actually have friends."

Yata laughs to himself.

You: " Wha! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Yata: " I just thought you were the type of person who couldn't be compatible with other people, I mean you're awkward and clumsy."

You walk over to Yata and punch him in the arm.

You: " Are you ever gonna grow up."

Yata: " Haha I'm older than you!"

You: " Maybe, but still I actually have friends! And they like me! Thank you very much! Now i'm leaving."

Yata: " I'm coming to get you at 7 so be at your apartment and be ready. There's going to be a party so dress nice."

You: " A party? For what?"

Yata: " For you. Oh and you'll be getting your tattoo the same night so think hard about where you wanna get it?"

You:" What! You just never give me any time to dwell on something. First I join a gang then I choose a weapon and now a tattoo. There's just no break is there? "

Yata looks at you with a straight face.

Yata: " No."

You: " Of course not. Okay then bye.

You walk towards the door, grab your keys and put your shoes on, before you leave you turn around to tell Yata something.

You: " Oh, I left a spare house key on top of the fridge, use it to lock up when you leave and… well just keep it so you can...yeah. Bye."

You close the door and start to head to school. You check your phone for the time. It's 6:45. On your way to school you walk past one of the near by corner stores. Yellow tape is strooned all around the streets and police cars surround it. When you look at the side walk on the other side of the street you see big puddles of blood stains. Your eyes widen.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What the hell happened there?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You look at the ambulance vehicle to see two body bags. One the size of a full grown adult and the other the size of a small child. Your stomach starts to turn and you close your eyes. You take out your ipod and start listening to music to keep your imagination from going wild. As you walk a little further past the accident you notice a person standing on top of a roof. It looks like one of the blue clansmen except this one looks like a female with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. She notices you staring at her so she turns and walks away.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What the hell is a Scepter 4 member doing on a roof top? Yata told me that those enforcers are only here to keep a watch out for people who have supernatural abilities, so… why would she be there if that was just another typical city crime?...I'm thinking to hard… well maybe..never mind. I should be focusing on school. I wonder if my dad is ever gonna call me back?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You try to focus on your parent the rest of the way. Once you make it into your classroom you look to see you're the 3rd one there. A girl in the upper right of the class sits in the corner seat while chewing on her hair and the guy who you sat next to last time sits in the same seat with his notebook and pencil already laid out.

Professor: " I see you made it on time today."

You: " Yes. Of course.'

Professor: " Good."

As time passes by seats begin to fill up. Lina walks in 15 minutes before class begins and takes a seat behind you. A kid with platinum blonde hair sits right next to her.

Lina: " Hey you made it," she says with a smile on her face.

You: " Yup. I made it."

Lina: " Good, so this is my friend Yashiro Isana. He'll be joining us for lunch after class.. oh.. uh… you're still up for lunch right? "

Yashiro frowns when he hears Lina mention him as just a friend, but he eventually shakes it off and smiles back at you.

You: " Yeah of course. It's nice to meet you Isana my names (y/n)."

Yashiro: " Nice to meet you and please just call me Yashiro."

You: " Oh okay sure."

You look at Lina who stares at your wrapped wrist.

Lina: " What happened to you?"

You: " Oh.. I was walking down the stairs to my apartment and I fell and sprained my wrist."

Yashiro: " Are you okay?"

You: " Yeah I feel fine."

Lina: " Haha you're a clutz huh?"

You look down from the embarrassment.

You: " Yeah sorta."

Lina: " That's cute."

Professor: " Alright class the time is now 7:30 and that means it's now my time. Take out your notebooks were going to begin on creating our own beats and time signatures."

Class goes by slowly but you make the most out of it. When the time comes for you to leave you gather your things and head for the door.

Lina: " Hey (y/n) wait up for us on your way out, this slow poke is taking forever."

Lina points at Yashiro and he ignores the comment.

You: " Yeah no problem."

When the two of them make it out of the classroom you start to head toward the train station. The three of you hop on the A train east. At first the ride there was quiet. You watched Lina critique Yashiro about his fashion. She starts from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes. Yashiro sits there with a dazed look on his face as if he wasn't even listening; he just watches her talk and every time Lina would touch him a smile would form on his face. You watched the two of them in amazement.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _How is she so oblivious. He's like head over heels for her._

Lina: " (Y/N)! Hello."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You come back to reality and notice the two of them staring at you.

You: " Yeah? What's up?"

Lina: " Do you have any plans for tonight? I mean I know it's a Tuesday and all but do you party?"

You: "Oh uh...I mean no i'm not a party type of person but I do have something planned for tonight."

Lina: " Really!? Can we tag along? I've been trying to jazz up my Tuesday nights."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Shit!_

You: " NO."

 **(Narrative POV)**

Lina and Yashiro stare at you with the same confused look on their faces.

You: " I… I mean you can't. I would really love to take you guys but it's a private party."

Lina: " Haha oh okay silly that's all you had to say."

Lina starts to dig through her bag for something while Yashiro stares at you with the same face. You smile at him to hopefully make the tension between the two of you die down but it doesn't really work.

You: " So how long-"

Yashiro: " What type of private party is it?"

You: " Uh..."

Lina stops looking through her purse and turns to look at Yashiro.

Lina: " Yashiro, don't be so rude."

Yashiro: " My apologies i'm just curious."

You: " Oh it's fine. It's a party for my work."

Lina: " Ooo a working woman. What type of business are you into?"

You: "I...Uh… well. It's a…"

All of a sudden you notice a blue clansmen at the end of the train. He stands right by one of the doors. He faces the three of you with his head down but you can't really tell who it is because of all the people in the way. Lina notices you staring at the person.

Lina: " Hey do you know that person?"

You: " Huh? No they just looked familiar for a second."

Lina: "Yeah they really keep to themselves."

You: " You're talking about the police right?"

Lina: " Haha yeah the police."

You can here a bit of sarcasm in her voice when she said that.

Yashiro: " It's because they focus their attention on abnormalities."

You turn your gaze towards Yashiro only to find him still staring at you. You begin to feel a little creeped out. Lina looks at your face and notices how uncomfortable you are. She places her hand on Yashiro's leg and squeezes. His face become really red.

Lina: " Haha so-"

Station Announcer: " We have now arrived to DownTown East. Please watch your steps when boarding and exiting the train. Thank you for riding with Shizume Transit Agency."

Lina: " Looks like we're here. Come on let's go!"

Lina grabs Yashiro's hand and links onto your arm and pulls the both of you along. Before all three of you get off you try to get one more glance at the clansmen, and just to your luck the man pulls his head up.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Fushimi!?_

 **(Narrative POV)**

When you exit the train the doors close behind you and Fushimi stares at you through the window. The smile he gives you makes you feel like he's staring straight through your soul and just when you couldn't feel any more exposed he winks at you turning your shocked face into a frown. The train slowly starts to move away.

Lina: " Hey? What's the matter?"

You: " Oh..Nothing."

Lina: " Man the two of you are acting so weird today."

The three of you leave the train station and head for the Cafe. When you arrived you look upon a small, greenly coffee shop. The sign at the top says The Dulce Cafe. The shop was covered with vines with pink and white flowers surrounding it. They had an outside area where you could sit and everyone there looked as if they were having a great time.

You: "Wow this place is beautiful."

Lina: " I know right. It's my abuela's shop. She's a gardener so that's why we have all the flowers and stuff. I used to come here all the time when I was little, i'm so happy to be back."

You look over at Lina to see her staring at the shop with admiration.

Lina: " Hey Yashiro go see if our table is open okay? Oh and take (y/n) with you i'm just gonna go say hi to my abuelita. "

Yashiro: ' Yeah no problem."

You follow Yashiro to an outdoor table. It sits under a rainbow of greenery. Flowers and all types of vegetation sit around it.

You: " So you two used to come here a lot?"

Yashiro: " Yeah when me and her were kids. We grew up together."

You: " You like her a lot huh?"

Yashiro's cheeks turn a little pink.

Yashiro: " Yeah… I do. She knows I do too. I promised her that no matter what i'd be by her side."

You smile down at your hands.

You: " Thats sweet."

Yashiro: " Yeah. Okay now it's my turn to ask some questions."

You: " Uh.. okay."

You settle uneasy, worried about the next words that will come out of his mouth.

Yashiro: " How do you like the city?"

You: " Oh.. um its wonderful."

Yashiro: " Have you explored it well enough? "

You: " Well i've seen quite a lot if that's what you're asking."

Yashiro: " Really."

Yashiro stares at you and it makes you feel even more uncomfortable. Then he smiles a cheesy smile.

Yashiro: " Good!"

You stare at him with a confused look on your face.

Yashiro: " I just wanna tell you Lina and I are here for you, okay. We've lived in this city our entire life. Know it or not we could come as a lot of help to you."

Your expression changes from confused to curious.

You: " I'll keep that in mind."

Moments later Lina comes back cheerful and giddy.

Lina: " Hey you guys I'm back! Guess what my abuela is going to make us Mantecados! I haven't had those in so long."

You look at Yashiro for and explanation.

Yashiro: " It's a spanish cookie. They're really good."

Lina: " Don't worry (y/n) you'll love them."

The three of you chatter up a storm as time passes by. Lina's grandma comes out with with the sweet cookies and coffee. You taste one and your mouth fills with the moist and chewy dessert.

You: " These are delicious. It tastes like a crumb cake."

Lina: " I know right," she says with a mouth full of food.

As you guys kill off the cookies you look to see that the sun is starting to get covered by the skyscrapers in the distance.

You: " What time is it? "

Yashiro: " It's 5, why?"

You: " Oh I have to go. I have to get home so I can get ready."

Lina: " Oh okay do you want us to ride with you home?"

Yashiro: " We'll do it anyway."

You: " No seriously it's okay. It's just one train ride back to my apartment. I'll be fine."

Lina: " Are you positive?"

You: " Haha yeah of course. Thanks for having me over Lina this place really is beautiful."

Lina: " No problem but seriously come by whenever you want okay?"

You smile, nod and walk away. On the way home you try to figure out what you plan to wear. Once you've made it to your stop you begin to walk home, and you see the sun has already set but a hint of day still lingers on. When you finally make it to your apartment complex you head upstairs and enter your home. On top of the kitchen table lays a black box with a note attached to the top of it.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Oh no. Not this again._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You pick up the box and pull the note off and begin to read it.

 _I didn't know if you had anything to wear tonight so I went to this place uptown and got you something. I don't know if you'd like it but I really hope you do. I'm not too good when it comes to sizes but I.. uh got a good feel this morning. You'll look beautiful in anything I know that for sure. Oh and make sure you bring one of your weapons. I don't expect you to bring you rifle but one of the pistols will do okay. I'll be there soon._

 _-Yata_

Your cheeks begin to turn pink from reading the note. You open and pull out a long, floor length dress that ends with a train in your favorite color. You quickly run to the bathroom to try it on. When you put it on it's a perfect fit. It's a slim fitting dress that makes your boobs look phenomenal and it has a slit the goes all the way up to the beginning of your thigh on your right leg. You smile at yourself in the mirror. You begin to put your hair in an updo style leaving some fly away hairs out and a little bit of your bangs. You do your makeup and put on your heels. Just when you're done you hear a knock at the door. You quickly walk out of your room. You check the time on the stove it says 7:00. You look through the peephole to see Yata. Joy overflows inside you, you fix yourself and open the door. You step back a couple of feet so he can get a good look at you but before you expect a comment you see him dressed in a black and white tux with his hair gelled back and a couple of hairs from his bangs stick out.

You & Yata at the same time: " Wow."

The both of you laugh.

You: " The beanie and the sneakers they're all gone."

Yata: " I know and I can see that the dress fits you really well."

Yatas face turns red.

Yata: " You look beautiful."

You blush.

You: " Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. I think I should start calling you James Bond."

Yata turns even more red.

Yata: " Haha please don't."

You: " You do look handsome though."

Yata: " Thanks."

You: " My wrist kind of throws off my dress huh? "

Yata doesn't reply, he just simply walks over to you and picks up your injured wrist. He looks you in the eyes and kisses your hand.

Yata: " No."

You smile at his gesture.

Yata: " Do you have your pistol?"

You: " Haha I never would have thought i'd be asked something like that on my way to a party, but no let me go get it."

Yata smiles at your comment. You walk into your room and find one of your pistols and the belt that comes with it. You lift up your dress and tie the belt on the leg that isn't showing. You place the pistol in the pouch attached to the belt and clip the silver chain to the end of your underwear. When you let your dress fall back down you notice that the pistol is small enough that it doesn't make a bulge. You smooth your dress down and grab your purse and walk back to Yata.

Yata: " You ready?"

You: " Yeah lets go."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long. This chapter is kind of like a filler chapter. I've already started writing chapter 9 because it's been running through my head all day, so I will be posting that one shortly as well. Please stay tuned because things are about to heat up ;).


	9. So the Party Begins

**(Narrative POV)**

You and Yata start heading out for the party. He whistles for a taxi and opened the door for you to enter. He tells the taxi man the address and when you two arrive at your stop you end up standing in front of a local bar.

You: " Is this the place?"

Yata: " Yup."

Yata opens the door to the bar and you walk in. Once you enter you come to see the place completely deserted.

You: " There's nobody here."

Yata: " That's because it's close."

You stare at Yata with a confused look.

Yata: " A private party remember?"

Yata takes you jacket and your purse and places it behind the bar. You feel your breast to make sure your phone is still there. Yata leads you to a bookcase near the back. The closer you move towards the books the more you start to hear music. Yata pulls out a book and opens it to a random page. Then he takes the Homra coin out of his pocket and places it inside the book. He closes it and puts the book right back where he found it. Within seconds the bookshelf starts to cave in leading upward staircase.

You: " Whoa."

Your eyes widen in amazement. Yata takes you by the hand and shows you the way. The stairwell this time is dimly lit and not as long. The music is loud and you can see an open doorway. Yata stops right before the two of you enter.

Yata: "Okay no matter what i'm right by your side. Stay close to me and don't get lost."

You interlock your fingers with his and let him show you the way. When the two of you enter you see men dressed in black and white and women dressed in the most elegant of gowns. The room has a giant dance floor right in the middle, a stage towards the front of the room and a bar towards the back of the room. Peoples heads turn towards you when you fully step into the room.

You: " They're staring. Why? "

Yata: " I don't think you realize how beautiful you look."

You smile from Yatas comment.

You: " Are all these people apart of Homra?"

Yata: " Most of them are, some are just guests or family members."

You: " Oh okay."

Yata walks you over to a round table where Kusanagi, Mikoto, Anna are sitting.

Yata: " Hey you guys whats up?"

Kusanagi: " Wow (y/n) someone looks amazing," he says smiling a you.

Mikoto doesn't acknowledge you or Yata. He sits there with his head down and arms crossed. One of his feet is propped up onto the table with 5 empty plates stacked up on top of each other across from him. Anna sits there properly with her hands folded on her lap and analyzes everyone around her. You feel awkward around the two of them.

Kusanagi: " Look Mikoto."

Kusanagi nudges him in his side and nods towards you. When Mikoto looks up he glances at you up and down and a smirk forms on his face. You blush and turn towards Yata while grabbing onto his arm. Yata looks at you and blushes as well.

You: " So where can we get a drink around here?"

Yata: " Yeah its on the other side of the dance floor. We need to go over there anyways."

You: " Oh okay. What for?"

Yata: " You'll see."

He looks back at Kusanagi.

Yata: " We'll catch up with you guys later."

Kusanagi: " Okay love birds."

You look at Kusanagi with a shocked expression. All of a sudden Mikoto gets up without saying a word and walks away from the table.

Kusanagi: " Hey Mikoto what's the problem? Was it something I said!?"

Yata pulls you along in the other direction and the two of you head for the bar.

You: " Is this Kusanagi's bar?"

Yata: " No the one we saw downstairs was his bar."

When the two of you arrive at the bar a young man with short orange hair sits on top of it. He has a drink in his hand and people swarm around him. You watch the man as he talks to the people and then out of nowhere they all begin to laugh. Yata walks towards the crowd and you follow.

Yata: " Hey! Fujishima!"

Fujishima: " Aye Yata is that you?"

Yata: " Yeah man come down here there is someone I need to introduce you too."

Fujishima hops off the counter top and shuffles his way through the crowd of people. When he reaches the two of you he gives Yata a handshake that turns into a hug.

Fujishima: " How've you been?

Yata: " Pretty good. Uh this is (y/n) she's your new client."

Fujishima looks and you. His face is stunned. He walks closer to you and you take a step back.

Yata: " Haha (y/n) it's okay he's not going to bite."

Fujishima takes your hand kisses it and bows.

Fujishima: " It is really nice to meet you (y/n)."

He gets back up and looks at you in the eyes.

You: " Like wise."

Fujishima: " So.. have you figured out where you want to get your tattoo?"

You: " Um you'll be giving it to me?"

Fujishima: " Yeah of course. I'm the only one in this house who has a steady hand, well not right now at least. I might of had more than a couple of drinks."

Fujishima smiles and laughs while scratching the back of his head.

Yata: ' Are you serious!? I thought Kusanagi told you to drink AFTER you give her the tattoo."

Fujishima: " Chill Yata I have nothing but time, just bring her by tomorrow."

You: " Yeah tomorrow sounds good."

Fujishima smiles.

Fujishima: " See the lady agrees."

The mood and the music change. You look on the dance floor to see couples slow dancing. Just then two women walk over to Yata and Fujishima. They're intoxicated and very loud.

Woman #1: " Oh Kosuke! Come dance with me baby. I need you."

The woman slings both her arms around Fujishima and starts kissing him all over his face.

Fujishima: " Hey Jenny I told you i'd come dance with you in a minute. How many drinks have you had?"

Jenny: " I miss you. Please come dance with me now.

Woman #2: " Ooo who's this cutie," she says in a seductive voice.

The woman interlocks her fingers with Yatas fingers and places her other hand on his cheek. Yata and the woman stare each other in the eyes.

Woman #2: " I just might have to eat you up."

Yata turns red and lets go of the girls hand. You feel your cheeks start to boil and cross your arms. You clear your throat as loud as you can and both Yata and the girl glance towards you.

Fujishima: " I'm gonna take this girl home," he says to the both of you.

Jenny: " What! No! I wanna dance baby."

Fujishima: " When we get home i'll dance with you all around the house."

Jenny smiles really big.

Jenny: " Really!?"

Fujishima: " Yes."

He kisses her on top of the forehead and starts to walk away, holding Jenny up straight because she can't walk."

Fujishima: " I'll see you two tomorrow."

You look to see the both of them stumble away.

Woman #2: " Come on handsome."

The woman drags Yata to the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck. Yata doesn't dance for a second but then she whispers something in his ear. He looks at you with the saddest look in his eyes and begins to dance. You stare at them with a depressed look on your face. You stand there with your hands interlocked with each other. You watch them dance like an idiot.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What the hell am I doing!? I should go over there and stop them!... Wait. No. *sigh* I 'll look like a total psycho if I do that. This really sucks._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Then out of the blue you feel someones hand slid down your arm and grab your hand. You look up to see Mikoto. He doesn't even look at you he just stares at Yata and the woman as well. Then he walks forward leading you along to the dance floor. Couples around you stare at the both of you, even Yata sheds a glance in your direction and looks away disappointed. Mikoto stops and faces you and pulls you in closer to him to where there's no space between you two. He places his hand around your hip and the both of you sway back and forth. The feeling of his hand on your waist exhilarates you. You continue to dance but still a wave of confusion comes over you.

You: " Wha-why are you-"

Mikoto: " Because you should never be sad."

You leave your mouth open looking for the words to say, but instead you just dance. You rest your head on Mikotos chest and close your eyes. You can hear his heart beat steady and clam. The warmth of his body conceals you and the music takes you to another place. You wish you could carry this feeling with you everywhere, but then the music stops your heart drops and the two of you separate. You turn towards the stage to see Kusanagi standing there with a microphone in his hand.

Kusanagi: " Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a good time tonight?"

The crowd claps and cheers.

Kusanagi: " Great! So I wanted to just get down to the main reason why we're here. Everyone in this room is apart of this family. Brothers, sisters, wives etcetera. I want to introduce a new member of our family, (y/n)!"

Lights point at you and everyone turns and claps. You turn to see Mikoto but he's already gone. You smile and thank everyone.

Kusanagi: " We're really glad to have you with us. Alright everyone back to the par-Tay!""

The crowd cheers and just then you feel your boob start to vibrate. It's your phone. You wave goodbye to the people and maneuver your way around the crowd. When you free yourself you see Yata leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. You ignore him and head for the doors that lead to the roof top. Yata runs after you.

Yata: " (Y/n) wait can I just explain?"

You: ' When I get back. I have bigger priorities right now."

You leave Yata behind you and rush to the roof. When you reach the rooftop you come to see the whole city. Every building is lit and you can see the Middle Park river from where you stand. Your phone starts to ring again and you answer it.

You: " Hey dad."

Dad: " Hey baby-girl. I-I just wanted to see how you're doing. I know its been a while."

You: " I've been good. Just perfect."

Dad: " Listen. I know you're upset with me, but you need to understand something. I only want the best for you. I don't want to disrespect your dream of music but I can't see my daughter struggling in life."

You: " And who said i'd be struggling! *sigh* You've raised me wonderful dad but right now, at this point in my life, I just need a fan. Someone who will always be there for me no matter what. I don't know if you truly understand that."

Dad: " I understand, and that's why i'm calling you. I was wrong for casting you out of my life. You're my only child and I need you just as much as you need me."

You: " You really mean that? "

Dad: " Yes I do. I want to make sure you're safe and okay. Which is why I also wanted to let you know that I will be coming down to visit you."

You: " What!?"

Dad: " Yeah I need to know you have a stable place to live and you're not selling crack on the streets just to get by or your in a gang or something."

Your heart drops and you can't find your words.

Dad: " Hello? Are you there?"

You: " Yeah you just cut off for a second there."

Dad: " Oh okay, well i'll be down there this week alright."

You : " Of course dad just give me a heads up okay."

Dad: " Alright sweetheart. I love you."

You: " I love you too. Bye."

You hang up the phone and lean over the railing with a disappointed look on your face.

You: *sigh* " What am I gonna do?"

Fushimi: " Looks like someones having daddy troubles."

* * *

A/N: Okay! xD So I already wrote chapter 10. Trouble In Paradise, and I'll post it tomorrow. Please, please stay tuned!


	10. Troubles in Paradise

A/N: Haha I couldn't wait till tomorrow. xP so here is chapter 10. I really hope you enjoy. Let me know how you guys like the story so far!

* * *

Tuesday, 10:08 pm

 **(Narrative POV)**

You quickly turn around in shock to see Fushimi's face. He's standing right beside the door blocking your path of escape.

Fushimi: " Yah know, if my daughter joined up with the Homra gang I would just feel so… betrayed."

You: " Of course you'd show your face here while i'm alone you coward and I bet you know a lot about betrayal."

Fushimi: " The hostility you seem to be having towards me seems a little unfair. I don't recall ever doing anything to you."

You: " Really! So breaking into my apartment and terrorizing me with your stupid letters is just your way of being friends."

Fushimi: " I can assure you I don't want to be your friend."

All of a sudden your stomach drops. You don't feel so bold anymore and from the smile on his face you can tell he can smell the fear coming off of you. Fushimi slowly walks towards you. You look down to feel the pistol still wrapped around your leg. Without hesitation you move your dress aside to grab it and pull it out in front of you pointing it directly in between Fushimi's eyes. Fushimi stops walking and tilts his head to the side. You hold the gun steady with a serious look in your eyes.

Fushimi: " You look pretty confident holding that gun. It actually makes you slightly more attractive."

Within a blink of an eye Fushimi dashes towards you and disbelief overcomes you. You couldn't even see him in front of you anymore, but you could feel his presence directly beside you. All of a sudden you feel a sharp pain hit your back and you go flying straight into the wall right next to the door. The impact from you hitting the wall caused the wind to be knocked out of you. You drop your gun and slid down onto your hands and knees. The ground beneath your hands is cold and you can feel the pain overwhelm in your chest. You start to cough up blood and tears come streaming down your face.

Fushimi: " OH! What happened to the determined little girl I saw seconds ago!?"

You turn your head and stare at him. You spit the glob of blood over flowing in your mouth onto the concrete. When you stand up you use the wall as support you put all your body weight onto it and gain your stamina back. You grab the silver chain that links you to your gun and pull on it to bring it closer to you, but before you could even get your hands on it Fushimi was already inches away from your face. He grabs the chain and rips it right out from under your dress.

Fushimi: " Relax."

He wraps his hand around your neck and chokes you. Even more blood oozes out of your mouth. He lifts you up to where you're barely on your tippy toes. You grab his hand and try to loosen the grip he has around your neck, but you fail at the attempt.

Fushimi: " Seeing you like this makes me want to do all sorts of things to you. I want you (y/n).

I want you alive so I can show you what it's like to be on the verge of death."

You close your eyes and start to cry. He pulls you closer to him and brings his face right next to your neck. All of a sudden you feel something hot and slimy. It moves from your collarbone all the way to your ear lobe. You try to maneuver your way out of his grip by slash your feet from left to right, but then you feel something sharp pierce the side of your stomach and you scream from the pain. Fushimi covers your mouth quickly to prevent someone from hearing you. You look down to see a dagger sticking out of the side of your stomach.

Fushimi: " I suggest you shut the hell up before I take one of those pretty little eyes out next."

You widen your eyes in fear. Your breathing becomes heavier and you begin to choke on your own blood. You cough repeatedly. Fushimi pulls out another dagger and puts his finger over his mouth signaling for you to be quiet. You nod to tell him you understand. When he releases his hand from your mouth you spit up all the blood and some splatters on his face. He ignores what you did and stares at you. You stare at the knife that's just sticking out of your side and slowly wrap your hand around the handle. Fushimi laughs.

Fushimi: " I wouldn't do that if I were you. I stabbed it into one of your major arteries. Pull it out and you die within seconds."

You: " What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Fushimi: " Whoa.. someones upset."

You: "You asshole!"

You ball your non injured hand into a fist and with all the strength you have left you try to throw a punch, but Fushimi just grabs your wrist and slams it onto the wall.

Fushimi: " Your willpower is impeccable. Yata doesn't know what he has."

Fushimi places the tip of the dagger right underneath your chin.

Fushimi: " Maybe if he feels what it's like to lose something so precious he'll be more watchful of it. What do you think?"

You: " If you're gonna kill me get it over with already," you said with a mouth full of blood.

Fushimi pulls out a cloth from his pocket. When he tries to wipe the blood from off your face you turn your head away from him, disgusted by him. Fushimi fiercely grabs your chin and turns your head to face him. He wipes your face and throws the towel on the ground.

Fushimi: " I will kill you eventually.."

Fushimi leans in close to you and smiles. The next thing you know his mouth is locked onto yours. You can feel his tongue stretching to the back of your throat. You place both of you hands on his shoulders and try to push him off of you but he doesn't budge. When he releases he wipes the excess blood that coveres his mouth.

Fushimi: " I bet poor little Yata hasn't even gotten to taste you like that has he?"

You ignore his comment and Fushimi laughs really hard. He knees you in the stomach causing the dagger to lodge deeper into your side. You scream and buckle down to your knees from the pain.

You: " Please. Stop. Please."

Your vision begins to fade in and out. Fushimi pulls out his sword attached to his hip. He cleans it with his coat tail and looks at his reflection in it.

Fushimi: " Sucks that Yata isn't hear to say goodbye."

You lean back onto the wall and rest your head. You stare up into the starry night sky. You've officially given up. You close your eyes and let the tears flow out of you.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I'm so sorry dad. I've failed everyone...Yata... I don't wanna leave you._

You: " I'm sorry."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You open your eyes and Fushimi kicks you on the opposite side of your injured stomach to where you're laying on your side. He then raises his sword and as soon as he's about to stab you red flames shoot out into the open air.

Yata: " GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Fushimi: " Finally! It took you forever to come to her rescue Misaki."

Yata looks at you. The anger in his eyes intensifies. You can see the red flames in his pupils. Without a word Yats attacks Fushimi. He yells with anger and the determination on his face scares you. Blue and red flames swarm around you and both men throw blows at each other. Fushimi shoots one of his daggers at Yata and it hits him in the leg and he goes flying to the edge of the roof.

Fushimi: " It's been fun. Honestly I haven't been this happy in years, but Misaki listen. You have something I want. Can you take a guess at what it is?"

Fushimi turns around and walks towards you. He kneels down towards your face.

Fushimi: " It's this delicious looking woman right here."

Yata yells and tries to stand back up but only falls back down.

Yata: " DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE!"

Fushimi: " We'll see about that. It's been fun beautiful and I will be back for you."

And as said Fushimi grabs the dagger that stands in your side and he snatches it out of you. You scream with terror as globs of blood come squirting out of your side. You try to cover the hole to stop the blood from spilling out. You continue to scream and you heart rate increases, terrified of the thought of death. Fushimi turns to Yata.

Fushimi: " You might want to hurry and save her. She has about 3 minutes left."

Fushimi hops off the roof and vanishes as if he was never there. Yata runs/hops to you. He takes off is belt and wraps it around your waist tightening it so that the pressure stops the blood. You look up to see Yatas face. You see the tears run down his cheeks.

Yata: " No no no no no..."

You place your bloody hand on his face. He looks at you and you smile at him.

Yata: " Don't do that! You're going to be fine!"

You hear a loud noise beside you. It's the door. Mikoto steps out first and looks down towards you and Yata. Kusanagi comes up right behind him.

Kusanagi: " What the hell happened up here!?"

Kusanagi looks at you.

Kusanagi: " Oh shit!"

Yata: " Please. Help."

Mikoto kneels in front of your wound. He gently moves the hair from out of you face and touches your forehead. He looks you in the eyes. You stare back into his. For some reason you feel safe. More safe than you've ever been. His gaze calms you and the tears stop. Mikotos hand bursts into red flames. He removes the belt from around your waist and then places his hand on your wound. At first you couldn't feel the flames but within seconds they burn you. You scream from the pain. You could feel your skin melting. Yata looks at you with a pained look on his face. Kusanagi ran back downstairs before he could see what was going on. Mikoto pulls his fiery hand away from you, and you relax your body and try to keep your eyes open.

Mikoto: " There. The bleeding has stopped. Yata, take her to my room and get her cleaned up."

You stare at Mikoto. He looks back at you and rubs the tears off of your cheek with his thumb.

Mikoto: " You'll be staying by my side from now on."

This is the first time Mikoto has ever shown you any type of affection. You rest yourself knowing you're in safe hands.


	11. Uncertain Thoughts

Friday, 7:30 am

 **(Narrative POV)**

You wake up in a king sized bed with black sheets and black covers. You look around the room. Everything is darkly lit and there is only one window. It's a huge window with dark brown curtains covering the whole thing. You look towards the other side of the room to see a desk in the right corner, and laying on the chair next to the desk is your dress. You try to sit up, your body aches with pain. You place your hand on the side of your stomach and pull the covers off of you. While moving to the edge of the bed you recap everything that's happened to you last night. You remember Yata hovering over you with tears running down his face. Quickly, you stand up and limp over to the desk. The bruises on your legs and arms are still fresh. You look to see your gun on the table still attached to its chain and your dress, restless on the chair, stained with blood. You look down to see yourself in a black t shirt that goes all the way down to your knees. You pull up the t shirt dress to find out you're wearing shorts underneath.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _How'd I get in these clothes. Where's Yata? I need to find Yata._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Just then the door creaks open. You turn your gaze towards the figure. Mikoto shuts the door behind him, puts his hands in his pockets and walks towards the bed. Mikoto sits on the bed in the opposite direction to where his back is facing you. His head hangs low and his shoulders are hunched over. You stand there with uncertainty. You start to walk towards him but your legs give out and you fall to your knees. You stare at the crimson colored carpet and place your hand on it, the softness comforts you. You start to feel the hot wetness of a tear run down your cheek. Then a pair of boots come into your vision. You raise your head to see Mikoto staring down at you. He kneels down on one knee and wraps one of his arms underneath your legs and the other around your back. He pick you up cradling you in his arms and carries you to the bed. You stare up at him noticing how soft his skin looks and that the goldness of his eyes has died down a little. He sets you down gently and places his hand on your cheek.

Mikoto: " You need to rest."

You: " How'd I get into these cloths?"

Mikoto: " I put them on you."

You: " You couldn't have a female do it? "

Mikoto: " No. There's no fun in that."

Your face turns red and you clear your throat. For some reason you have no smart remarks towards him. His eyes remain blank but you can see the little smirk on the side of his lips.

You: " Where am I?"

Mikoto: " You're in my room."

You: " Why is it so dark and gloomy?"

Mikoto ignores your question, And gives you the straightest face.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Right. Dumb question._

Mikoto: " Do you remember anything?"

You: " I remember most. We were all at a party.. I went to the roof because… because of something and-

 **(Narrative POV)**

Mikoto takes his hand off your cheek.

Mikoto: " You don't remember why you left the party?"

You: " I'm trying to remember. It's just not coming back to me."

He stares at you with a pained look on his face but then maneuvers his body and stares down at the carpet.

Mikoto: " What else do you remember?"

You: " I remember being attacked by Fushimi…

Tears start to form around your eyes, and your face heats up.

You: " I remember his tongue in my mouth."

Mikoto looks at you quickly, but says nothing. The look on his face show no anger, it just remains blank, but you can see the bags underneath his eyes.

You: " When's the last time you've slept?"

Mikoto: " I haven't."

You: " For how long?!"

Mikoto: " For two days."

You: " Why?"

Mikoto stands up and begins to walk towards the door, but before he leaves he asks you...

Mikoto: " Do you remember who saved you?"

You: "...Yata."

Mikoto lowers his head and lets out a big sigh. He then begins to walk out.

You: " Wait!"

Mikoto stops in his tracks.

You: " Can I please see Yata."

Mikoto stands there for a couple more seconds and without saying a word walks away closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closes the side of your stomach begins to burn. You quickly lift up your shirt to see what's hurting you. You come to see a scar that looks exactly like the Homra insignia burned into your skin. The symbol lights up and you wince from the pain. It feels just like when you used to touch the coin but a little bit worse. Moments later it goes away . You stare at the scar and minutes go by. All of a sudden you hear a knock at the door.

You: " Come in."

The door opens and Yata appears. You jolt up unknowingly hurting yourself in the process.

You: " Yata."

Yata: " Listen I don't have a lot of time to talk to you. Mikoto gave me 3 minutes."

You: " Why would he set you on a time limit!?"

Yata: " (y/n) I don't know, but things are going to get very complicated for you. I need to tell you this now. You don't quite understand what's going on right now but in a few days you will."

Yata stares at you. He moves a fly away hair away from your face and tucks it behind your ear.

Yata: " Remember when I first carried you here to the Homra headquarters?"

You: " Yeah."

Yata: " You remember what I said to you before you went to talk to Mikoto?"

You stare at Yata confused for a moment, but then the flashback comes to you.

You: " You said you felt it was your duty to protect me."

Yata smiles at you.

Yata: " Exactly."

Yata brings his face closer to you, and just before his lips meet in contact with yours you push him away.

You: "I may have hit my head and some memories are gone, but the one where you have your arms wrapped around another woman just so happens to linger."

Yatas eyes look sorrowful.

Yata: " I know. You don't know how much I regretted that whole night. I dream about redoing the whole night. Making you feel as special as you are. It's my fault you're even like this right now! I should have never left you."

Yata hunches over his knees and runs his hands through his hair.

Yata: " (y/n) before I met you I had no purpose. I had no purpose to live… Fushimi would always tell me that when we first became apart of Homra. Fighting and hurting people was the only thing that gave me any type of feeling. Until I saw you on the train. Then it just hit me. Whether you meant something or not I wanted you! I needed you!"

A knock on the door interrupted.

Man outside the door: " 30 seconds!"

Yata looked at you and touched your cheek in the same place Mikoto touched your cheek only moments ago.

Yata: " Please believe me when I tell you how sorry I am. No matter what choice or decision you make from here on. You will ALWAYS be my Queen, I will ALWAYS protect you."

And with that said Yata kisses you on your forehead and leaves the room.

Man outside the door: " You're pushing it Yata! Get on! Kusanagi needs you for that mission."

An hour or so passes from you and Yatas talk. You recap everything.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Mikoto: Do you remember who saved you?_

 _Yata: Will always be my Queen._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Just then the door comes open and Anna walks in the room. She has a crap load of books in her hand and by the look on her face she's not even struggling with it. The door behind her closes and she walks towards the desk and sets the books down. You watch as she walks towards the side of your bed and stares at you.

You: " What's up Anna?"

Anna: " You've been asleep for two days.

You start to feel like an idiot.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _That's why Mikoto hasn't been sleeping!? Its because of me._

Anna: " I used my marbles to find your friend Lina. She has been consistent at getting a hold of you. I have told her you got hit by a car and have been hold up in a private hospital for the last two days. The amount of damage you took towards your body is equivalent to being hit by a car. It's actually quite surprising you're sitting up right now."

Anna reaches into her pocket and pulls out your phone and holds it up to your face, but she holds it far away enough to where you can reach it.

You: " Anna… please give me my phone."

Anna: " Negative. Lina continued to supply me with your school work for the past two days. Your father has called you 15 times and has left 11 voicemails. He has cancelled the visit plans on Saturday because your mother is sick."

You: "That's why I left the party. My dad! Anna give me my phone now!"

Anna: " Negative again."

You squirm out of the covers

Anna: " I would not advise you to get out of bed. You see I am young and 105% healthy, you would only be straining yourself. Mikoto has put me in charge to watch over you. Do not worry. I've told your parents you are on a backpacking trip with your class and will have no cell phone reception where you are going. Your homework is on the table and breakfast will be ready in a few. I'll be back with your clothes. I went shopping for you."

You: " Great," you say while looking at her attire.

Anna: " Bye."

And as said Anna turns and heads out of the door.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry I have just abandoned my story. I started my first day of college which has kept me so busy, but I haven't forgotten about this story and I will finish what I have started. Please please continue to read. If you need to tell me anything just PM me.


	12. A Misson of Truth

Friday, 8:45 am

 **(Readers POV)**

 _3 novels, 4 essays, 2 reports. I…. I can't do this. I'm going to fail all my classes!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You sit at the desk hovered over the papers and books strewn all over the table. You look behind you to see a glimpse of sunlight shining through the curtains. You stand up and make your way to the window, when you reach it you quickly spread open the curtains and let the sunlight hit you. The rays from the sun blind you for a second but the warmth of it makes you feel… hopeful. When you look out the window you realize that it's a balcony. You open the slide door and let the cool air hit your face. Taking a step outside, you can feel the coldness of the cement beneath your feet. Even though the sun is out the air is cold and you can see the huffs of breath coming out of your mouth. You can see the whole city from this balcony. It seems so peaceful in the morning, the trees by Middle park are now starting to turn brown. You overhear a conversation being held below you. You look over the edge of the balcony to see Mikoto and one of the Blue clansmen having a conversation.

Mikoto: " I need to talk with him now!"

Clansmen: " We haven't seen Fushimi since the incident, and I can assure you the Blue King himself is looking for him."

Mikoto: " That's not good enough! Your men injured one of mine. That right there is a declaration of war."

Clansmen: " Don't be irrational. They are children, and besides that action is unacceptable in the mortal world. Remind you that we still are your enforcers."

You notice that the Blue Clansmen is a woman with blonde hair. The same woman who was standing on top of the rooftop on your walk to school.

Mikoto: " I don't give a shit what you THINK you are. If you're such the enforcers you claim to be then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we."

Mikoto slips his hands in his pockets and leans against the brick wall. The clanswomen stands there in proper form, with her hand gently placed on her sword.

Clanswomen: " On the other hand, the Blue King wishes to see her."

Mikoto ignores the clanswomen and continues to leave his head down.

Clanswomen: " I don't think you realize how important she is. All the Kings are available suitors. Which means all of them must meet her. You can't just keep her to yourself."

Mikoto: " She's Homra now, that's all I can say."

You: "Suitors?!"

Your comment eckoed throughout the building and from the shock of it you threw yourself back towards the door. Confused, you close the door behind you and sink down towards the carpet. A few minutes later you hear a knock at the door.

Anna: " (y/n), it's time for breakfast."

You: " Okay… I'll.. I'll be right there."

Anna: " Due to the tone of your voice, you sound concerned. Is everything okay?"

You: " Everything's fine Anna i'll be out in a minute."

Anna: " Okay your clothes are placed outside the door, breakfast is served in the bar."

You: " Okay."

You hop in the shower and get cleaned up. When you're finished you wrap yourself up with a towel and head towards the bedroom doors to pick up your clothes. Once you've got them you get dressed. Anna bought you some dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt and black boots that have a bit of a heel to it. You do your hair in an updo bun, and work with what you have in concerns with your make up. Once you've finished you head outside the door. The hallway is dimly lit, just like how it was when you first entered the Homra headquarters. You start to walk a random way not knowing which way you're going. When minutes of walking goes by you come across a split corridor. You contemplate on which way you should take, but then you hear a bunch of laughter coming from the hallway to your left. You begin to walk towards the chatter of people and the closer you get the more shed of light begins to manifest. Once you've reached your destination you walk down a set of stairs and into Kusanagi's bar. Everyone is sitting around eating and talking.

You: " Wow, there's more people in Homra than I imagined," you said under your breath.

Kusanagi: ' Hey babydoll."

You jolt your head to the left to see Kusanagi behind his bar cleaning glasses.

You: ' Oh hey. Um.. so this is your bar?"

Kusanagi: " Yup. Come sit down you have to be starving."

 **(Readers POV)**

 _You couldn't be more right._

Kusanagi: " Here."

A plate full of pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, spinach, biscuits, fruit sits in front of you. You dig in and pick at all the things you crave.

Fujishima: ' Wow someone's hungry. Take it easy (y/n)."

You: " I'm sorry. It's… It's been a couple of days."

You try not to spill food out of your mouth. Kusanagi smiles at you.

Fujishima: " So Mikoto tells me there's no need for my expertise any more."

You swallow the glob of food in your mouth.

You: " What do you mean?"

Fujishima: " He tells me there's no need for your tattoo anymore. Why?"

You rub your hand on the side of your hip.

You: " I-.. have no idea."

You grab the glass of juice sitting in front of you and begin to sip it down. Fujishima gives you a sideways look.

Fujishima: " Hmph.. okay."

He smiles, pats you on the head and walks away. Kusanagi has his arms crossed watching you eat.

You: "What?"

Kusanagi: " Trying to hide your Homra spirit from the rest of the members?"

You: "Not even. I just don't need anymore attention towards me."

Kusanagi: " Right. You are all the guys can talk about."

You: " What are they saying?"

Kusanagi: " Well I don't care for listening to everything the guys say… some of it is a little perverted-

You: " Of course."

Kusanagi: " But I can tell you some of them are proud of you, others want to get you justice for what Fushimi did, and others are scared."

You: " Scared!? Of me?! Why?"

Kusanagi looks away from you with a painful look on his face.

Kusanagi: " I don't know."

You: " Okay what's going on? All you guys are acting so weird?"

Kusanagi: " Listen (he says with the biggest grin) you have not only homework to finish, but you also have your first mission today."

With that said, Kusanagi reminds you of Yata

You: " Speaking of aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Yata."

Kusanagi: " Your brightness continues to impress me. Yeah I was, but I sent Kamamoto and Chitose with him. They'll be back soon. You should hurry up and finish eating. Mikoto will be here for you soon."

You: " Mmm.. Right," you say with the last bit of food in your mouth.

Kusanagi takes your plate away once you've finished. You spin around on the bar stool and examine the room around you.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _The boys really get along great together. In a sense their kind of like siblings to me. I've never had a family like this._

 **(Narrative POV)**

A smile forms across your face as you watch all the guys talk, laugh, and beat each other up (jokingly of course). All of a sudden you hear the bell to the door ring and Mikoto and Anna come walking through the door. Mikoto ignores the surrounding noise and casually walks towards to you and Kusanagi.

Kusanagi: " So how was it?"

Mikoto: " No progress."

Kusanagi pours Mikoto a glass of Scotch. Mikoto grabs the glass and brings it towards his mouth.

You: " Isn't it a little early."

Mikoto says nothing but before drinking it he sets the glass down, turns his head and looks at you.

You: " but don't let me stop you."

Mikoto gets up and nods towards Kusanagi. Kusanagi then reaches under his bar with both hands and pulls up your duffle bag containing both your gun and one of your pistoles. Without taking a sip of his alcohol Mikoto stands up.

Mikoto: " Let's go."

Mikoto begins to walk towards the door.

You: " Wait what?"

Kusanagi: " Don't forget this babydoll."

Kusanagi pats his hand on your rifle. Mikoto has already made it outside the door. You roll your eyes at Kusanagi, grab your rifle and head on out.

* * *

A/N: Hi… .. So my first course of college is officially done, and I have break until the end of January, so guess what….YUP you guessed it! I'm finishing this story! I really hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter is, I guess you can say, a page turner.


	13. A Misson of Truth Part2

A/N: Well, it's been two years since my last update. I said i'd finish the story and I shall. I really appreciate the comments I've gotten from you guys. Lemons will appear soon, and I'll have more connections with the reader and the men of Shizume City. I will keep trying to update as much as I possibly can. I really do appreciate all 8 of you. Sending my love out to all who continues to read. 3

Friday, 11:00 am

 **(Narrative POV)**

Mikoto and Anna are a couple of feet ahead of you. You can still feel the tenderness of your muscles, and the bruising from your lungs makes it hard to breath. The straps from your duffle bag begins to leave marks on your skin, so you switch from shoulder to shoulder, but the weight doesn't help a bit. Within each breath, it becomes heavier and harder to consume air. Seconds go by and Mikoto, and Anna look as if they're getting further and further away.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Please...Slow down._

 **(Narrative POV)**

As soon as your begging thought passes through your mind, Mikoto stops and turns around as if he could hear you. Anna tugs on Mikoto's jacket and whispers something in his ear. Mikoto nods towards her gesture. Anna then runs into an alleyway, disappearing behind the bodies of people walking by. You finally catch up to Mikoto and gently drop the duffle bag.

Mikoto: " Catch your breath, we need to keep moving."

You: " Yeah sure no problem, but let me remind you that I'm half broken right now."

Mikoto: " Who's fault is that?"

You: " Are you implying that it's my fault!?"

Mikoto: " Well you are the first girl I know to actually pull a Cinderella and disappear at a ball, and not even remember why you left in the first place."

You: " If you really must know, my father called. I haven't talked to him in months so it was important, and to be frank, the reason I'm in this condition is completely your fault."

Mikoto stares at you intensely, but before he says anything his face softens.

Mikoto: " Your right."

You: " Wow, i'll take your compliance as a gift of sincerity."

Mikoto looks at you with sad golden eyes. He then picks up your bag and pats the top of your head.

Mikoto: "Come on."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You and Mikoto continue on. The day is perfect. The sun shines bright, yet the breeze has a frosty bite to it. Mikoto continues to walk a couple feet in front of you. As you pace your breathing, you find your gaze stuck on Mikoto. You feel your heart race, unsure if it's from the exercise or if it's from..him.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Why is my face so hot?_

Mikoto: " Because you're blushing," he says without looking back at you.

 **(Narrative POV)**

You stare at Mikoto with a dazed look on your face. He turns around and slowly walks over to you. The two of you are inches away from each other. You can feel the slight hint of his breath move the fly away hairs from out of your face. Mikoto takes his hand out of his pocket and gently glides it underneath your shirt. The chill from his hand sends shocks all throughout your body. His hand rests on your hip right where the Homra insignia was branded into your skin. The warmth from his hand begins to heat up the insignia. You feel your whole body vibrate with warm tingles. You stare up into Mikoto's eyes and the rest of the world begins to slow down.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Wha...what is this? I… I couldn't possibly…_

 **(Narrative POV)**

People walking across the street slowly begin to freeze, conversations begin to pause, and cars begin to decrease in speed. The both of your lips are less than an inch apart. You close your eyes, lean in closer, and your top lip barely grazes his bottom lip, but just before you could hit satisfaction gravity slams down onto you and you open your eyes. Time catches up to the world. Conversations have continued, and the silence you had experienced has fallen. Cars are honking, couples are laughing, and Mikoto eyes are still set on you. You take a few steps back.

You: " What was that?"

Mikoto: " We have a connection."

You: "What do you mean?"

Mikoto turns around and continues to walk. You continue on as well.

Mikoto: " When I stopped your wound from bleeding out that night I used some of my power to heal it, but also in the process of doing that I put some of me in you."

You: " What! What do you mean you put some of YOU in me?! Am….am.. I gonna..?"

Mikoto spares a quick glance in your direction and a smirk forms on his face.

Mikoto: " No, I just made a closer connection between us. I've given you a link into my mind and I have a link into yours. That's all."

You take in the vital information.

Mikoto: " Although.. you being the mother of my child would be a nice sight."

Your face begins to get hot again. Mikoto notions for you to keep walking and the both of you continue on.

You: " So I can't even talk to myself without you hearing?"

Mikoto: " No you can talk to yourself just make sure you don't want me to hear it just like I block you out from entering my head."

You: " Well that's not entirely fair."

Mikoto: " If I let you hear my thoughts you would go insane."

You: " Are you saying that you're crazy?"

Mikoto: "Yes."

You: " Well then… we'll get along just fine."

Mikoto; " In a way, yeah."

You link onto Mikoto's arm. You close your eyes and try to concentrate.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _So how the hell do I do this…Mikoto?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Yeah._

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Damn! This is hard._

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _That's because you suck._

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Gosh just shut up!_

 _You're not helping._

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

…

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Mikoto?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

…

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Koto?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

…

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Koto? Hmm that's kinda cute... Koto. Hey, maybe-_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Don't even think about it._

You: " You know what forget it."

Mikoto: " You'll get it eventually."

You: " Can I ask you something?"

Mikoto: " Shoot."

You: " What's your name?"

Mikoto doesn't respond. Instead he stares straight ahead.

You: " Ookay... Nevermind."

 **(Narrative POV)**

You open your eyes and let go of Mikoto's arm. You begin to look down at the concrete and watch your steps.

You: " Okay I have a different question."

Mikoto: " Shoot."

You: ' Did you feel anything back there, I mean like a sensation of some sort?"

Mikoto stays quiet again, and you begin to feel embarrassed. You start to speed up your pace and walk a little bit ahead of him. Mikoto tugs on your arm causing you to stop walking. You look up to see him focused on a certain location across the street.

You: " Wha.. whats wrong?

Mikoto quickly wraps his arm around the back of your head and pulls you close into him. Within that same amount of time a flash of silver goes flying past your peripheral. You bring your head out from Mikoto's chest to see 3 shuriken sticking out of Mikoto's left shoulder blade. Mikoto quickly walks you into the local market right next to the both of you and rushes you to the back of the store.

Mikoto: " Here."

Mikoto takes off the duffle bag and wraps it around your body.

Mikoto: " Take your rifle up to the roof and wait for my call okay?"

You: " Mikoto, what's going on? How are you still okay?"

Mikoto ignores your questions.

Mikoto: " Do you still have your pistols?"

You: "Yes. Can you please tell me what's going on! I can't think straight!"

Mikoto pushes you up against the wall, both his hands are pressed against the wall barricading you in his arms. He hangs his head right next to your neck, and begins groaning. You see the crimson flames from behind his back. Each shuriken falls to the floor, melting with blood stains covering the tips.

Mikoto: " Please just do as I say and wait for my call. Strap up and always watch your back. You have an incredible strength so use it," he says in a low and rough voice.

You: " A strength-"

And before you could finish your question Mikoto leaves the store. Your breathing becomes heavy. You drop your rifle, run your fingers through your hair and sink to the floor.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _(y/n) I need you to collect yourself. Your heart rate is damaging my senses. Get to the roof!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You look at your hands.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I… What's happening? I… I'm not ready._

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _The bag! Grab the bag and go now!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You turn your gaze towards the duffle bag and stare at it for a quick second. Then, without hesitation, you throw your duffle bag around your shoulder and head for the back stair case. Bolting up the stairs, you can feel your body ache with pain, but your mind completely ignores it. You manage to think about your next moves, and begin to think back on what Mikoto said to you before he left.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _You said we have a connection?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

…

 **(Readers POV)**

 _That means I can enhance my senses to match yours._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You slam open the door to the roof. Quickly you strap both pistols to your legs and set up your rifle near the edge of the roof. Then you come to a conclusion.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I've never used this thing before._

 **(Narrative POV)**

As you examine each aspect of your rifle you begin to notice that its color has gone from a chromium silver to a brick red. The same colors as the wall it rests on.

You: " Camouflage."

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _(y/n) get ready_

 **(Narrative POV)**

Mikoto's voice frightens you for a second, but you quickly do as he says. The monopod socket (or the shoulder rest) lays on your shoulder. You look through the scope and view your surroundings. Through all the bobbing heads you manage to find Mikoto walking hastily towards the target.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _(y/n) do you see the target?_

 **(Reader's POV)**

 _No I can't find them. Who are you chasing?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _A woman. Twelve o clock._

 **(Reader's POV)**

 _What!? There's a lot of women!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You move your scope to find a young woman charging through people. She has long dark hair, a mini skirt with a jacket that was way too small for her long skinny like figure. She maneuvers her body through the crowd of walking people and right behind her is Mikoto.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Shoot your target._

 **(Reader's POV)**

 _Mikoto…. I can't shoot._

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _(y/n) Now! Before it's too late!_

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Mikoto! There are people! What if I hit one of them!?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Trust me! That's no ordinary rifle, now shoot!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

You continue to have your sights on the girl. You place your index finger on the trigger and squeeze gently.

You: " I can't shoot…"

Pressure overwhelms you. Your heart feels like it's about to burst out of your chest. You squeeze the trigger even harder.

You: " I can't shoot…"

You watch the girl open a side door to an abandoned building. Time slows down exponentially, and just before the girl runs through the door she turns her head and makes eye contact with you through your scope. A evil smirk forms across her face.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _NOW!_

 **(Narrative POV)**

Without hesitant, you pull the trigger. The bullet goes flying, and goes through the metal door. Knowing that it missed. You turn around and release your grip on your gun.

 **(Reader's POV)**

 _Something doesn't feel right? I…. I can't breath_.

 **(Narrative POV)**

As you sit next to your rifle up against the side of the roof, the door slams open revealing the same tall woman.

Woman: " Oh how nice, you're hurt, so you can't run," she says with a giddy smile.

Instinct overcame you all to quickly.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Jump!_

Without hesitation you cling onto your rifle and jump off of the roof. You freefall with the ground only seconds away. You close your eyes, inhale one last breath and just as you're about to exhale, the impact that you expected delayed. You open your eyes and see people walking and cars driving underneath you. You look around and see that you're floating above the street below.

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _Anna's got you_.

Anna brings you down to the ground, but not far behind you you see the shadow of the unknown woman follow your footsteps and leaps off the roof as well. As your feet touch the ground, the woman slings two more shuriken towards you, and both lodge into the cement right by your foot. You begin to run away from the lady, dodging all the pedestrians who seem to be oblivious to the actions taking place around them. You feel yourself moving slower and slower. The gun weighs you down and the cuts and bruises weaken your body more and more.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _I don't know what to do… I can't run anymore. Mikoto…Yata… Yata…_

You feel yourself losing energy and begin to slow down. You manage your speed to a walking pace, and as your vision begins to fade in and out, you see the cluster of pedestrians in front of you all scatter away from each other. The sound of a skateboard fills your ears, and a navy blue beanie filled with chestnut hair manifest into your sights.

You: " Yata..."

Misaki crashes through the bypassers. You drop to your knees and the woman chasing you finally catches up. You look up to see her standing right behind you, ready to take action upon you, but just before you close your eyes in defeat, heat swarms around you. Fiery flames engulf you and you watch the woman retreat from your presence for she could not withstand your flames. You feel the heat inside your skin begging for escape. As the flames around you scorch, they begin to encircle you in your very own aura. You and your gun begin to levitate off the ground. You see Yata's face stunned at the sight in front of him. Your thoughts race within your head. Confused at what's taking place, the flames around you begin to turn black.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _What's going on? I can't feel myself. I want it to stop. I want everything to stop._

 **(Narrative POV)**

Just like that. The city stops. People, cars, lights, stop moving. The woman that was once behind you is nowhere to be seen and Yata stands frozen in place on his skateboard. You look down to see a red aura beneath you. Mikoto stands on a rooftop looking up at you. He seems to be unharmed and his facial expression is very much the same straight forward look he'd give to everyone.

 **(Readers POV)**

 _Are you frozen too?_

 **(Mikoto's POV)**

 _No._

 **(Narrative POV)**

You give Mikoto an intense gaze. Black flames ignite beneath his feet, and, like you, he levitates from off the ground up to your eye level. You hang your head and close your eyes.

You: " Answers."

Mikoto: " I have none."

You: "Why do you exert me so?

Mikoto: " You're very powerful. I needed your power and couldn't wait."

You: " She is the perfect vessel. Treat her preciously or she will be wrathful."

Mikoto just stares at you.

You: " I'm weak. I can't be of assistance to you anymore. I'm confused and I feel as though the very life of me has been drained from my soul."

Mikoto: " Who do I have the pleasure of speaking too?"

You: " Don't be foolish. You know who I am, and why i've returned."

As you speak these words your conscience is awake, but you don't force the words not to come out.

You: " Protect her Souh. Please. She cannot be in this state. You know this, that's why i've entrusted her to you. You'll make us stronger, but she is not at her full potential yet. Protect her."

Mikoto: " Tell me your name."

You: " Give me your word."

Mikoto: " Yeah no problem, now what's-"

You: " It's too late."

You open your eyes and the flames around you expand into an inferno. What once was black flames began to change from red, to orange, yellow, green, blue, and all colors of the rainbow, and while the flames change colors your emotions go on a rampage. You close your eyes, breath in and exhale and the flames around you settle into a violet purple aura. Your conscience and the other ladies voice talk at the same time.

You: " Bye.. (in a low hushed voice) for now."

Mikoto turns his head away from you and the flames around you turn into a immaculate light, blinding anyone who dared look. The light disappeared and you along with it. Mikoto turns his sights to where you just were, but not a trace of you lingers. The black flames underneath him have vanished, and his descendent back towards the ground has already commenced. When Mikoto reaches the ground he looks around and sees the city rejuvenate. Yata stops on his board and wipes away the tears that came from staring at the radiating light that dispersed from you. Yata rides his board up to Mikoto.

Yata: " Where is she!? Where'd she go?"

Mikoto: " Relax. She's going to be fine."

Yata: " Mikoto… where did she go?"

Mikoto: " I don't know."

Yata: " FUCK!"

Yata takes off his beanie and lunges forward, placing both hands on his knees, he begins to catch his breath.

Yata: " Well what now? I lost Chitose."

Mikoto: " He probably ran and hid once he knew who we were looking for."

Yata: " Well, why's he on the damn mission if he's gonna punk out like that."

Mikoto: " Because if we were going to find her then we needed some bait."

Mikoto starts walking towards the direction they last saw the ninja woman.

Mikoto: " and what better bait than the one she can't stand. Where are you… Maria Yubikiri?


End file.
